


Better Than I Love Myself

by quiet_rebel



Category: Reprisal, Reprisal (2019)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Age Difference, Anal Sex, Angst, Car Sex, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy Kink, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Spanking, all of the sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 30,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22011664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet_rebel/pseuds/quiet_rebel
Summary: What Meredith liked about her relationship with Joel was that it was forbidden. She just wasn't sure if she was the fruit or the serpent.
Relationships: Joel Kelly/Meredith Harlow
Comments: 30
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 'Tis the season for some Joel/Meredith daddy kink! It's canon that Joel knew Meredith as a child, so if that makes you uncomfortable, you don't have to read. 
> 
> Feedback is fuel. 
> 
> Title is from ["I Love You Little Girl" ](https://youtu.be/zLr-vjm6r_w) by Mark Lanegan
> 
> Love you little girl  
> Better than I love my  
> Better than I love myself  
> Want you and me  
> Forever, ever and ever...

Joel never touched Meredith, but he always watched her. Every night, she felt his heavy gaze follow her as she moved through the Bang-A-Rang. Queenie called her a busy bee, floating from one customer to the next, gifting them with gentle touches, sweet smiles, and tender whispers. She knew she was selling the men a fantasy, and they paid every time.

Sometimes Meredith met Joel's eyes from across the room. He stared at her while smoking a cigarette, his gaze traveling over her body. She could never tell if he was mentally undressing her or putting more clothes on her. 

That was the nature of their relationship. He was her protector and guardian. He was also the one who fueled her own fantasies late at night when she slipped her fingers inside her pussy, thinking about the man who was her father's best friend, the man who helped raise her from a little girl to a young woman, the man who she wanted to take her virginity. 

Meredith's labored breathing filled her bedroom. It was another sweaty night, and it didn't matter what time of year it was—it was always too damn hot. Her white teddy stuck on her body like a second layer of skin. She twisted her nipples through the silky garment, whimpering as she rubbed her clit. Her discarded pair of panties rested near her feet. Closing her eyes, she imagined Joel's rough fingers touching her instead. They would be thick and dirty—and talented. She had no doubt he would make her scream instantly. Afterward, he would call her his good little girl and make her suck her juices off his fingers.

But for now, Meredith only had her imagination and her hand. 

Just as she thrust two fingers inside her slit, she heard a floorboard creak. Her eyes flew open and she saw a figure standing in her doorway. Even though her lights were off, she knew who was watching her. She could tell it was Joel just by the weight of his gaze. She should have stopped and yelled at him to leave. Instead, her cries grew louder as she spread her legs wider and fucked herself with her fingers. She pulled down one side of her teddy, exposing her left breast. She squeezed the soft flesh and bit her lip, watching Joel watching her. His face was half in shadow, half in moonlight, but she could see the hunger—and conflict—in his eyes. After all, he was watching Burt's daughter masturbate. Meredith was supposed to be off limits, untouchable. There were boundaries—and she intended to push every single one of them. 

“Joel,” she sighed.

_Touch me, just touch me._

But she wasn't going to beg, no matter how much she needed to feel him.

She shut her eyes again, moving her fingers faster, curling them inside her until she started to shake. 

“Be a good girl, Meredith,” the Joel in her head instructed. “Show me how you come.”

Meredith massaged her clit and moaned loudly as her hips surged off the bed and she climaxed, her juices drenching her fingers and the inside of her thighs. Feeling light-headed, she opened her eyes and found that she was alone. Had she imagined Joel in her room too?

She got her answer a moment later when she heard her screen door open and slam shut.

**

The next night, Meredith was back to being a busy bee, but she only had one man she wanted to sting. Joel stood at the bar, cigarette in his hand, watching her approach him. She wore her highest heels and her tightest corset with plenty of cleavage spilling over the top. Her red hair was up in a ponytail, showing off her slender neck and back. Without even prompting him, Joel lit one of his cigarettes for her. 

“Thanks.” She puffed on the stick and studied his blank face. “What were you doing in my room last night?” she asked. “I mean, besides watching me touch myself.”

Showing no signs of embarrassment or regret, Joel calmly took a drag from his cigarette and exhaled. “I was making my rounds when I heard you.”

“You _heard_ me?”

“You weren't exactly trying to be quiet.”

Meredith frowned. “So, you decided to just walk right in my place?”

“Maybe next time don't fucking leave your door open.”

“I was trying to get a breeze,” she muttered, taking another drag of her cigarette.

“Well, it sounded like you were in trouble,” Joel said nonchalantly. “Now I know.”

She lifted her brows. “Know what?”

He leaned forward to say in her ear, “What you sound like when you come.”

Her pussy clenched in response. Meanwhile, Joel stepped back, still calm and collected as usual, tucking his cigarette into the corner of his mouth. The sight frustrated her. She wasn't going to let him get the last word.

“That was nothing,” she said, taking one last puff of her cigarette before putting it out in an ashtray. “If you want to hear what I really sound like, come see me again tonight.”

Meredith turned before she could see his reaction, but as always, she felt his gaze on her back, watching her walk away.

**

When the Bang-A-Rang's neon lights dimmed and the trailer park was quiet, Meredith heard her unlocked front door open. She knew Joel wouldn't be able to resist her invitation, which was why she was prepared for him. This time when he appeared in her room, her lights were on and she was in bed with a pink vibrator in between her legs. The only thing she wore was a lacy white bralette. 

“Hi, Joel,” Meredith said, smiling as she ran the buzzing toy on the outside of her dripping, smooth cunt. She already got a head start, making herself come once as she waited for him.

Joel didn't say anything as he took a seat in the chair at the corner of the room. He looked so damn sexy in his Brawlers shirt, dark blue jeans, and black boots. His tattoos always turned her on especially the 707 on his neck. It showed people where he belonged, who he was. He was Joel the Mover, the man in charge of the Banished Brawlers while her father was missing in action. He was a bad man, who would do anything for his family including her, and he was a gentle man with Lyla. Meredith loved both sides of him, but tonight, she wanted the bad one. 

She pulled down the front of her bralette, caressing her soft breasts. She wasn't as big as some of the other pinups, but she loved her tits. Judging by the way Joel was watching her, he loved them too. Biting her lip, Meredith moved the vibrator up over her nipples, sending shock waves throughout her body.

“Oh, fuck...” She circled the toy around and around her nipples. If she really wanted to, she could probably come just by doing this, but she wanted more. 

She wanted Joel.

Meredith dropped her left hand to her pussy and traced her wet slit with her red fingernails. She stared at Joel and spread her puffy lower lips for him, but that bastard still wouldn't touch her. She decided to try something else. She got on her knees, facing her pillows, and lowered her upper body on the mattress, keeping her bottom in the air. Joel could see everything from this angle. Her pink pussy. Her tight little asshole. She twisted her head to the side so she could look at him.

“Why won't you touch me, Joel? Is it because of the rules? Or because you're old enough to be my daddy?”

Even with the beard, she could see his jaw clench as he gripped the armchairs tightly, yet he didn't make a move.

Fine, then. 

She turned back around and worked the vibrator inside her cunt, whimpering and moaning the entire time with her eyes on Joel. He watched her with the same intensity and need. Once the toy was all the way inside, she let out a loud mewl. She felt so full; it made her wonder what Joel's cock would feel like inside her. As she used the toy to fuck herself, images flashed inside her mind. Joel putting her over his knee and spanking her. Joel pulling her hair as he fucked her from behind. Joel binding her wrists with his belt as he shoved his dick into her mouth. He was everywhere, and it was driving her crazy.

Because he was right there in the fucking room with her, but he wouldn't touch her.

“Look at me, Joel,” she said in a hushed voice. “Look at how wet I am.” 

Meredith was using both her hands now: one to thrust the vibrator in and out of her tight pussy, the other to rub her sensitive clit. Joel could choose any hole to put his cock in, but he remained as still as a statue in the chair. She wasn't going to beg. She refused to beg. 

Instead, Meredith focused on using the vibrator, savoring each jolt that flowed through her. It worked. Soon, she was crying out as she came and gushed around the toy and her fingers. Exhausted and spent, she removed the toy and turned it off. If Joel wasn't going to touch her, at least she still had her vibrator and fingers. 

A moment later, he finally moved from the chair. She thought he was going to walk out like the previous night, but she was surprised to see him make his way toward her. 

“You wanted my attention.” Joel slid his hand in between her legs and roughly shoved three fingers inside her pussy. “You got it.” 

Meredith cried out again. This was beyond anything she ever imagined. 

Joel flipped her on her stomach and grabbed her ass with his other hand. “I wanna hear what other sounds you can make.” With that, he brought his palm down hard on her bottom.

“Ow!” Meredith whined. 

He smacked her ass again, the pain searing through her. When she tried to move from him, he grabbed her hips and kept her in place. 

“This is what happens to bad little girls,” Joel said as he spanked her over and over, alternating between both cheeks. 

Each hard smack echoed in the room, along with Meredith's little whimpers. How could this feel so wrong and so right?

He hit her harder. “Tell me to stop.” 

She moaned into her pillow, refusing to give in. 

“Tell me to stop,” Joel repeated, bringing his hand down on her ass once more. 

Her bottom had be bright red and riddled with his hand prints by now, but Meredith shook her head. “No, don't stop!” 

But when Joel did, she sighed and rolled over on her back. He stood at the foot of the bed, chest heaving in ragged breaths, his eyes dark and dangerous. 

“How far do you want to take this, Meredith?” Joel asked, his voice straining for control. 

She spread her legs and presented her glistening pussy to him. “All the way.” 

In seconds, Joel dropped to his knees and buried his head in between her thighs. He plunged his tongue into her wetness. 

Her back arched off the bed. “Oh, my god!” She loved the contrast of his soft tongue and his scratchy bead rubbing against her. 

Joel hummed in response, sucking on her clit eagerly. He lifted his gaze to her face, and she saw the way he was looking at her. So full of desire and adoration, it nearly took her breath away. 

Meredith squeezed her aching breasts, rolling her cunt against his mouth. “Yes, yes, yes...” She thrashed her head from side to side in ecstasy. Her moans growing louder and louder with each swipe of his skillful tongue. 

“That's it, baby. Let it all out.” Joel ran his big hands under the back of her legs and cupped her sore bottom. Then, he lifted her waist, flattening his tongue right on her clit. She let out a hoarse cry at the contact. 

Meredith was so sensitive and horny that she came just a moment later, her hips jerking and her juices pouring down her legs. “Daddy!” The name slipped through her lips before she could help herself. But that didn't stop Joel. He shoved two fingers back deep into her pussy, making her gasp. She was going to come again if he didn't stop, but that seemed to be what Joel had in mind as he fucked her hard with his fingers, the squelching sounds ringing loudly in her ears. She placed her hands on his broad shoulders and feebly tried to push him away, but it was too much. 

He was too much.

“Fuck!” Another tremor tore through Meredith, and her body snapped like a rubber band. 

Joel pulled his fingers out from her just as a stream of warm, clear liquid shot out of her pussy. “Come on, baby.” He continued to rub her clit as she squirted a few more times, drenching the sheets underneath her.

Holy shit. How did Joel even know she could do that?

“That's a good little girl.” He gave her wet pussy a slap, sending aftershocks rippling through her.

“Ah!” Meredith squeezed her legs together and collapsed back onto the pillows, breathless and sweaty, but before she could catch her breath, Joel's hands were on her again. They traveled up her flat stomach and over her tits. There was something very hot about his dirty hands, covered in tobacco and motor oil, touching her pale and perfumed skin. 

Joel lowered his head to her chest, latching on to a pink nipple. She moaned as he ran his tongue over the hard bud. Then, he took it in between his lips and sucked greedily on it. Meredith shivered with pleasure. Fuck. He really was damn good at using his mouth. He did the same with her other breast, sucking on her nipple until she started to squirm. That didn't stop him from playing with her tits. He used his fingers, his mouth, his tongue, his teeth, until she couldn't stand it anymore.

“Kiss me,” she said.

Joel had kissed her in the most intimate spots of her body, but he hadn't kissed her on the mouth yet. 

He lifted his head and narrowed his eyes as though he was confused with her request. 

“Kiss me,” she said again. “Please.”

It was the “please” that caused Joel's eyes to soften. 

“Please what?” he whispered.

So, Joel had heard her earlier—and he liked it.

“Please, Daddy,” she said with a pout.

Her pout turned into a smile as Joel moved himself up to rest his head beside hers. He stroked her cheek with his knuckles. Despite everything else that just happened, this was the closest she felt to him.

Joel cradled the back of her head with his hand, bringing her forward until their lips touched. The kiss was soft and gentle. It was unexpected, and everything she wanted. She let out a little sigh, which encouraged Joel to pry her lips open and deepen the kiss. She tasted her sweetness on his tongue and it made her moan. No wonder he couldn't stop licking her.

Meredith curled her body against Joel, wanting to kiss him forever, when he stopped. He touched her cheek with his knuckles again, watching her carefully.

“All the way?” he asked.

She took his hand and kissed his knuckles. “All the way.” 

Joel took in a deep breath, and for a moment, there was a flicker of hesitation in his dark eyes. But when Meredith sat up and removed her bralette, it quickly vanished. Completely naked now, she leaned back on the pillows again. This time, it was her turn to watch.

Joel moved away and sat in the chair to take off his boots and socks. As he rose to his feet, he unbuttoned his Brawlers shirt and stripped it off along with the white undershirt. Her eyes drank in the sight of his muscles and tattoos. God, he was gorgeous. Next, he undid his chain wallet and unbuckled his belt, tossing both on the floor next to her lacy bralette. Her throat went dry at what was coming off next.

“Show Daddy how much you want his cock,” Joel said in a gravely voice. His gaze on her was fierce and full of heat.

Knowing she had his undivided attention, Meredith let her legs fall open. “Please, Daddy.” 

Again, those were the magic words. With a grunt, Joel pushed down his jeans and boxers. Her eyes widened at the size of his hard cock. It had to be nine inches long. Thick and veiny, with his heavy balls aching for release. 

“What is it?” Joel asked when he saw her startled reaction. 

“I—I've never seen one that big.”

He frowned. “And how many have you seen?”

She stuck out her chin. “I've seen plenty.” That wasn't actually true. She had seen a total of three, and they all belonged to dumb college guys Tina and her met when they sneaked into town. Drunk kisses and sloppy handjobs didn't really count. 

Joel's face darkened as he stepped out of his pants and moved back toward her. Even without his clothes on, he still looked intimidating as hell. The mattress sagged with his extra weight as he climbed back into bed. He cupped the side of her face before sliding his hand behind her head. 

“You're lying,” he said firmly. 

She hated how he always saw right through her, but she didn't relent. “Then, why am I on the pill?”

His dark eyes bore into her. “Who else is there?”

“None of your business.”

He pulled her hair hard enough to hurt in a good way. “Don't lie to me.”

Meredith turned her head away in defiance, but Joel was quick to tuck his fingers under her chin and turn her attention back to him.

“Don't lie to me.” His sharp tone told her he didn't want to have to repeat himself again. With Joel's grip on her face and his hard body pressed against her, she felt helpless and trapped—but there was nowhere else she rather be. 

“No one,” Meredith softly admitted. “You know there's no one else.”

Because she was Burt Harlow's precious daughter. She was under lock and key, and no one dared lay a hand on her. Until now.

“What about being on the pill?” Joel asked. “Are you lying about that too?”

“No.” That was the truth. She took it to help with her periods. 

“Good.” Joel relaxed his hand in her hair. “Because when I fuck you, I want you to feel every stroke of my cock and every drop of my cum.”

Meredith smiled and rubbed herself against him. “I want that too, Daddy.”

He dropped his hand to her waist, giving it a squeeze. “How long have you wanted that, baby?”

“Too long, Daddy, too long.” She sighed as he kissed her. Unlike the first one, this one was hard and rough. She moaned when their tongues touched.

Still kissing, Joel rolled on top of her. She loved the feel of them together. His hard chest pressed on her soft tits. His coarse beard scratching her smooth skin. His large hand holding on to her tiny waist. They shouldn't fit, but they did.

Meredith pulled away and slipped her hand between their bodies. She could hardly wrap her small fingers around his big dick. With a whimper, she pressed the head of his cock right at her entrance. 

“I wanna be good for you, Daddy,” she whispered.

Joel gave her a pained expression as though he was still struggling to protect her from himself, when she wanted him to be the big bad Banished Brawler. 

She reached up with her other hand to touch his face and used the magic words again. “Please, Daddy.”

Joel's expression changed to something more feral and animalistic. Meredith shivered, not from fear, but from anticipation. He snaked his hand down and wrapped it around her smaller one. Together, they stroked his silky cock until it pulsated in her palm. She still couldn't believe that he was so hard—for her. Meredith's breathing hitched as he brought the tip back to her pussy. She bit her lip when he began to push it inside her tight channel. He pushed a little more, and she cried out at the sensation of being stretched in this new way. 

“Hold your legs up for me, baby,” Joel said, hooking her elbows under her knees. 

One of the benefits of being a dancer was Meredith could bend her body however she wanted. She spread her legs and brought her knees up to both sides of her chest; it gave them both a perfect view of his big cock sliding into her. The more he pushed his way inside her, the more she moaned. There was a faraway look on Joel's face as he savored the feel of her untouched hole. She clenched her pussy walls around his dick, and he groaned in response. 

“You like that, Daddy?” she asked innocently. 

Joel ran his hands over her breasts. “Fuck, Meredith, baby, your tight pussy feels like heaven.”

She grinned. He wasn't even in all the way and he was already addicted to her. 

Joel's fingers started to play with her clit. “Is this what you think about when you touch yourself here? 

“Yeah, but this is so much better,” she said with a sigh.

He seemed to like that answer because a moment later, he drove deep inside her, breaking through her barrier with one hard stroke. 

“Ow, Daddy!” Tears filled Meredith's eyes as the pain blossomed. Not only that, but she was overcome with so many indescribable emotions hitting her all at once that the weight of them seemed to crush her. 

Joel lowered his mouth to hers, giving her a soft kiss. “Does it hurt a lot?

She nodded, tears falling down her cheeks.

He looked at her with so much concern that it made her want to cry even harder, and she hated being vulnerable in front of anyone. She turned her head away again, but Joel placed his fingers on her wet cheeks and turned her head back to him. When she looked into his dark eyes, there was a sense of vulnerability behind there too. 

“You have no idea...” Joel let his thought trail off as he wiped away her tears. “My good little girl.”

Meredith's heart swelled, realizing those were her magic words. She opened her mouth, sticking out her pink tongue. Joel gave her what she wanted and slid his fingers in between her lips so she could lick her salty tears off them. As he rocked his hips against hers, the pain started to fade. 

“No more crying,” he said. 

Meredith tensed when Joel decided to pull out. That's when she saw the red blood. On his cock. On her pussy. On her sheets. The fantasy of Joel being her first had become a reality, and it was worth it. Using the tip of his cock, Joel smeared her blood over her pussy before entering her again. She winced but let out a satisfied sigh. 

“This pussy belongs to me now,” he said, slowly thrusting in and out of her. 

Meredith nodded, biting back the pain and pleasure exploding inside her body.

“Tell me,” Joel growled. 

She watched as his cock spread her blood-stained lips open below. “My pussy belongs to you now.”

“That's right.” He cupped the side of her face again and waited until she looked up at him. “No one is gonna touch it, fuck it, lick it. Only me.”

She nodded again. “Only you, Daddy.”

As soon as Meredith said that, Joel drove his huge cock all the way back inside her. She wailed at the feeling of being stuffed with him again. She knew she was small, but compared to Joel, she was tiny. As he slammed his cock into her over and over, she choked back the sobs. It felt so damn incredible to be connected to someone like Joel. 

“I need to go deeper,” he panted.

She nodded, giving him permission. “Do it, Daddy.”

Joel grabbed her ankles and placed each of them on his shoulders. He thrust his cock back into her, and she wailed. It felt like he was all the way inside her belly. The bed springs squeaked as he pounded his cock into her. 

“You like how deep Daddy is?” Joel grabbed her jiggling tits, pinching and twisting her nipples.

Meredith could only nod vigorously, too focused on the obscene sounds of their slapping, sweaty bodies filling her trailer. This was what fucking sounded and felt like. It was loud and lewd and perfect.

With his cock deep inside her and his fingers on her tits, she felt the first tremor ripple through her body.

“I'm coming...” she panted.

Joel quickened his pace, hitting her G-spot, and at the same time, playing with her nipples. That was all it took for Meredith to turn her head and scream into her pillow, her body convulsing from limitless pleasure. 

As soon Meredith came, Joel took her ankles off his shoulders and turned her to her side. He continued to plow into her messy cunt like she was his own personal fucktoy. But this was what she wanted and craved—his touch, his attention, and most of all, his cock. A couple more thrusts from Joel and he came hard inside her pussy, filling her up with his hot cum. 

“Yes, yes, more, Daddy, please...” She whimpered, looking up at him with a pout.

Joel answered her by pulling out and spraying his seed on her stomach and tits. Groaning, he finished marking her and sat back to see what he had done. His cum was dripping all over her. Most of it was still leaking out of her pussy. 

Meredith's eyelids grew heavy. She could fall asleep just like this, but Joel had other ideas. He pinned her wrists above her head and turned her pink vibrator back on. Before she knew it, he set the toy right on her clit. 

This time, she couldn't hold in her cries. “Too much, Daddy!”

“One more, baby,” he murmured. “Give me one more.”

She struggled uselessly in his hold as he kissed and sucked on her tits, not caring that he was licking off his own cum. His mouth on her felt just as amazing as the vibrations on her clit. A slew of spasms ripped through her body as she climaxed instantly. 

“Oh, god...please, Daddy, I can't...”

Joel took mercy on her and shut off the vibrator. She was on the verge of tears again as he placed himself beside her. Gently, he brought their mouths together, giving her a soft kiss and a perfect ending.

Meredith was still in a daze when Joel got out of bed and picked up his jeans. He pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter from the back pocket. He handed one to her, which she gladly accepted. As always, he lit her cigarette for her, and she took a long drag, welcoming the burning sensation inside her lungs. 

Joel lit one for himself before getting back into bed with her. They laid there, side by side, smoking in silence until he said, “Burt's gonna kill me.”

They weren't exactly the first words Meredith wanted to hear after losing her virginity, but Joel was right. To her, tonight was the best night of her life, but to her father, this was probably going to be the night Joel stole her so-called innocence. Burt would make him pay for that.

Meredith curled up next to Joel and kissed his shoulder “He doesn't have to find out. This can be our little secret.”

“You want us to sneak around?”

“That's what I like about us.” She gave him a sly smile and kissed his mouth. “It's forbidden.” 

Meredith just wasn't sure if she was the fruit or the serpent.

After they finished their cigarettes, Joel carried her to the shower and washed their bodies before pushing her back up against the wet tiles and slamming his cock into her. Even though she was still tender and sore, she wrapped her legs around his waist. He came quickly inside her, and she watched his cum drip down her wobbly legs and into the drain. 

Joel washed her again, and after he dried her off, he wrapped a fluffy towel around her body and carried her back to her room. He placed her in the chair and put on his boxers.

“You got any clean sheets?” he asked. 

She pointed to her closet and watched him strip the dirty streets from her bed and replace it with the new ones. He always did this; he always put her needs first. 

Joel picked her up from the chair and tucked her in under the fresh sheets. He crouched down, placing his warm hand on her cheek and softly kissing her forehead. “I'm sorry I was so rough on you tonight.”

Meredith leaned into his embrace. “I'm not.”

Silently, he finished dressing and headed out her room, taking one more look at her before leaving.

“Good night, Joel,” she said when she heard her front door open and close. 

Meredith reached in between her legs and touched her raw pussy. Even after showering, she could still feel Joel there. She probably was always going to feel him there. Smiling to herself, she shut her eyes and dreamed about tomorrow night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, my PWP found a plot! If you're a fan of the story, then that's good news for you because I have one more chapter planned! And just because there's a plot now doesn't mean there's less smut (quite the opposite, so I hope you enjoy more daddy kink!) 
> 
> Feedback is fuel.

Joel opened his eyes as sunlight streamed into his room. He didn't know how early or late it was; usually his alarm clock was Lyla barging in and jumping on his bed, requesting breakfast. 

Since it was still quiet in the trailer, he turned over to his side, shutting his eyes again as he reminisced about his night with Meredith. He could still smell her, taste her, and feel her—everywhere. 

With an exasperated sigh, he sat up and lit a cigarette. Shit, what the fuck was he even doing? Not only was Meredith Burt's daughter, she was too young for him. She just turned twenty last month. Meanwhile, he was twice her age, and it showed in the gray in his hair and beard. For fuck's sake, she was just a kid when they first met. Meredith had been a tiny little thing with blonde hair and sad green eyes. While Lyla was precocious and talkative, little Meredith was stoic and quiet. But that changed over the years. Growing up at the Bang-A-Rang and as a Harlow had forced her to toughen up and fend for herself. By the time she was sixteen, she knew how to smoke, shoot, and fight. Two years later when she turned eighteen, she was dancing at the Bang-A-Rang and selling Scratch. Now, she was a curvy redhead with a loud mouth, still as headstrong as ever. 

Joel knew Burt had his hands full with the girl, which was why his friend had asked him to look after her and keep her out of trouble. Easier said than done. 

Meredith knew how to test her boundaries. She always walked up right to the edge with one foot off the cliff, daring to jump. Until last night when she actually did. 

_“How far do you want to take this, Meredith?”_

_“All the way.”_

And now, there was no going back.

Before Rita, Joel had his fair share of women. He really he thought she was the one. Rita was as fucked-up and wild as he was, but when things fell apart with her, he spent all his time focused on raising Lyla. Women were the last thing on his mind. Then, Burt decided to take off and leave him with the added responsibilities of leading the Brawlers, running the Bang-A-Rang, and watching his daughter. And he watched Meredith. When she sunbathed outside dressed in nothing but shorts and a bikini top. When she flirted with the men who visited the Bang-A-Rang. When she danced on stage, shaking her hips and tits. That was when he realized it had been a long time since he wanted anyone, and he wanted Meredith.

He tried to push away his impure thoughts, but then came the night he caught Meredith touching herself. He was frozen in place, riveted at the sight of Meredith's fingers rubbing her clit and pink pussy. His couldn't help it; his dick instantly grew hard. This was _Meredith_ he was watching. But when she saw him in her room, she didn't stop. Instead, she showed _more_ to him. She opened her legs wider and pushed down the front of her lingerie.

Then, he heard her.

_“Joel.”_

She wanted him. She wanted him as much as he wanted her.

He stormed out of her trailer, confused, turned-on, and angry. It was wrong, he told himself. But when Meredith came up to him at the bar the following night, all smug and bratty, he knew he couldn't just keep watching her anymore. He had to touch her. 

And when he did, it was like playing with fire. She was burning him alive, and he wanted to feel more of the flames. 

**

That night, Joel watched Meredith move around the Bang-A-Rang like he did every other night. But tonight was different. Each time their eyes locked, she shared a secret smile with him, one where they were both imagining the events that would take place when the club emptied out and everyone was asleep. Joel would sneak into her room, stuff her pussy with his fingers and cock, and leave her belly full of his cum. He felt himself getting hard just thinking about it. 

Maybe Meredith had the right idea. Forbidden could be a good thing.

Joel walked over to where Meredith was chatting with an older dark-haired man in a suit. He grabbed her wrist, pulling her away. To everyone else, it looked like Joel was taking her to the back to reprimand her for something—a normal occurrence around here so no one paid much attention. 

She narrowed her eyes. “What are you doing?” 

Wordlessly, he dragged her through the back hallway, past the empty dressing room, and into the abandoned vault. He was still holding her wrist. 

Meredith batted her eyelashes up at him. “Joel, honey...” Even in her heels, she only came up to the middle of his chest. 

“On your knees,” he said.

“Queenie won't like it if I ruin my outfit.” She wore a black corset top covered in red lace. A black ribbon adorned her slender neck, and her legs were covered in black thigh-high stockings attached to garter belts. 

“And I won't like it if I don't get to your ruin your mouth.” He squeezed her wrist a little harder. “On your knees.”

She let out a soft whimper and dropped to the ground. 

Joel slowly released her wrist. “Now, take out Daddy's cock.”

Meredith's eyes brightened at his request, pleased they were still playing their game. She unbuckled his belt while massaging his bulge. He was breathing heavily now as he watched her unbutton his jeans and pull down his zipper. 

“If I'm a good girl, will you give me a reward?” she asked, sliding his black boxers and jeans to his knees. 

He groaned when her manicured red fingers wrapped around his cock. “Yeah, I'll give you a reward.”

“You promise?” She was stroking him now.

“Yeah, I promise,” he said through gritted teeth. 

As much as Joel loved the feel of her hand, that wasn't the reason why he wanted her on her knees. He tucked her red curls behind her diamond stud earrings. “Your mouth, baby.”

“But I don't know how, Daddy,” she said innocently. 

She could be lying, but considering how she was a virgin until twenty-four hours ago told him otherwise. 

Joel curled his fingers under her chin. “I'll teach you later, but for now, just suck on the tip.”

“That's all?”

“You want your reward, don't you?”

Holding the base of his cock, Meredith nodded and swirled her tongue tentatively around his mushroom tip. She made a face, but he couldn't tell if she liked it or not. Then, her expression softened. He recognized the look now. Meredith wasn't disgusted; she was curious. She wrapped her lips around him and started to suck.

“Fuck,” Joel groaned.

Her mouth felt incredible, and it was just on his tip.

Meredith became bolder as she forced herself to take more of him. The fact that she was trying made his cock twitch. 

Gently, Joel pulled her off him. She was breathless, and her pretty red mouth was wet and swollen. 

“You want me to teach you now?” he asked.

“Yes, Daddy.” On her knees, Meredith scooted closer to him.

Shit, this had to be fast. It wouldn't take long before Queenie noticed her star pinup was missing. 

“Open your mouth again,” Joel said.

Like a good little girl, Meredith did as she was told. 

“Cover your teeth with your lips.” He guided his cock back to her, sliding it over her pink tongue. “Now, relax your throat and breathe through your nose.”

With her arms on her side, she looked up at him with her pretty green eyes to show him she understood. Her pupils were dilated, and her cheeks were flushed pink. As he pushed his large, veiny cock deeper into her soft mouth, she never looked more beautiful.

With his left hand, Joel pulled up his Brawlers shirt to get a better view of her while he placed his right hand on the back of her head. He slowly pushed her face into his dark pubic hair until the tip of his cock hit the back of her throat. She didn't even recoil. He held her there for as long as he could, savoring the feel of her mouth and tongue. Meredith was still looking up at him as though she was daring him to do more. He accepted the challenge by thrusting his hips back and forth, using her mouth like he was using her pussy. She choked a little, but she still didn't pull away. That only made him move his hips faster. 

He was a bastard. Meredith didn't deserve this; she deserved someone who would treat her more gently, but when she wrapped her hand around his base again and moaned around his big cock, Joel realized _he_ was the one who didn't deserve this—or her. He released his hand in her hair and leaned back against the wall, letting Meredith take control. 

“Shit, shit, fuck...” His eyes nearly rolled to the back of his head; it was that good. But he couldn't tear his gaze away from Meredith on her knees in front of him. Her red head bobbing up and down his shaft. Her tight little body in that corset and those stockings. Her small hand fumbling around his thick cock while she licked and sucked him as best as she could. And those green eyes watching him watching her. Was it getting her off too?

That's when he noticed her other hand pressed in between her thighs, her fingers rubbing herself through the black silk. She was enjoying this was much as he was—maybe even more. 

Meredith pulled her mouth off him, leaving a trail of her saliva and his pre-cum.

“Give me my reward, Daddy,” she said, pumping him.  
_  
Oh, fuck._

He wasn't going to last very much longer. 

Meredith pouted. “Please, Daddy.”

Joel's knees nearly buckled when she wrapped her lips around his cock again. She let out tiny whimpers as she struggled to fit him in her dirty mouth. The sounds made him groan. He didn't need to teach her anything; she knew exactly what she was doing to him. 

He placed a hand on her cheek. “My good little girl.” 

Meredith hummed around him. She definitely liked being called that. In response, she sucked on his leaking tip while still moving her hand over his wet dick. Fuck, she was amazing.

His body tensed and he knew he was close. He pulled Meredith off him, and without even telling her, she tilted her head back and stuck her tongue out.

Joel furiously ran his hand up and down over his cock, eager to reward Meredith. It only took a few strokes to splatter his white cum on her tongue and chin. He shuddered with release as he finished coming on her pretty face, and again he thought Meredith didn't deserve to be treated like this. That thought quickly vanished when he watched in awe as she wiped the cum on her chin into her mouth, and with one obedient gulp, she swallowed.  
_  
I don't deserve you._

Joel pulled up his boxers and pants, zipping himself up and buckling his belt. His gaze never left Meredith who was still on her knees. He could end it here, leave her wet and horny, but he always took care of his little girl. 

“Come here.” He helped Meredith up and spun her around, pushing her back against the wall. He pressed his body against hers before slipping his hand in between her legs and rubbing her pussy through the damp silk. Clinging to him, Meredith's mouth dropped open as she shut her eyes.

“Eyes on me, Meredith.” 

She looked up at him with a glassy expression, too lost in her pleasure. He had her right where he wanted. With their gazes locked, he moved the fabric aside and pushed his index finger inside her silky cunt. 

Meredith whimpered. “It still hurts there, Daddy.”

Joel wasn't surprised that she was sore after last night, but he liked hearing how she could still _feel_ him.

“The more I fuck you, the more your body will adjust,” he said, slowly thrusting his finger in and out of her.

Meredith beamed. “Tonight, Daddy?”

“Tonight, baby.”

The only reason why Joel wasn't sliding his cock into her tight pussy right now was because of their location. It would be another story once they had the privacy of Meredith's trailer. 

He lowered his mouth to her neck, tempted to bite down and leave a mark there, but he didn't want to send her back to Queenie with a hickey. Instead, he inhaled her flowery perfume and added a second finger inside her, shoving both of them knuckles-deep.

“Fuck,” she sighed, digging her nails into his biceps. 

All Joel was doing was fingering her and it was the sexist thing in the world.

Meredith let out a little huff. “Your mouth, Daddy.”

He lifted his head to find a smirk on her face. 

“Please, Daddy,” she said softly. 

The spoiled brat knew exactly what to say to bring him to his knees. 

Joel dropped to the floor and ran his hands up her black stockings and over the clips of her garter belts. God, if he couldn't see her naked, seeing her dressed like this was enough for him. He licked her soft mound through the silk, breathing in her sweet musky scent. 

Meredith mewled, dropping her hands into his tousled hair. 

“Is this what you want, baby?” He shoved the fabric aside again and drove his tongue into her dripping slit. 

She jumped to her toes, tightening her grip on his hair. “Yes!”

Using his fingers, he spread her pussy lips so he could see all the pink inside. His heart hammered, knowing he was the first to touch her there, the first to taste her there, the first to fuck her there.  
_  
Mine._

When Joel thrust his tongue back inside her, he did it possessively and hungrily like he was eating his last meal. 

“Oh, my god.” Meredith slung her right leg over his shoulder and rolled her hips harder against his mouth and chin. “Right there, Daddy...”

Fuck, she was so horny and greedy.

Joel cupped her ass, keeping her upright, as he sucked on her clit and drank her juices. Nothing would ever quench his thirst again. In that moment, he wished to get caught, only because he wanted someone to find them as he was claiming Meredith's pussy with his mouth. 

_Mine, mine, mine..._

Whimpering and moaning, Meredith started to tremble, but he didn't stop fucking her with his tongue. He wanted to make sure his little girl got what she wanted. Her whimpers grew louder inside the vault as she convulsed and gushed into his mouth. When he had his fill, he went back to fingering her, fascinated with how much slick was still flowing out of her wet hole. He pressed a soft kiss on her pussy and finished licking her clean.

“Thank you, Daddy,” she whispered.

Joel gently removed her leg from his shoulder, covered her up, and rose to his feet. He placed his hands on both sides of Meredith, towering over her. The fact that she was so small made him feel even more protective of her. She had a dreamy look in her eyes, and her lipstick was smeared from sucking his cock. 

“That was fun,” Meredith said with a giggle. 

Joel laughed with her, feeling just as light and relaxed. “Yeah, it was.”

He tucked his fingers under her chin and dipped down to give her a kiss. When their tongues touched, he could taste the both of them there and it made him ache all over again. 

“Why do we always kiss last?” Meredith asked when they separated. 

“Because it's the best part.” He kissed her again, long and slow. When he pulled away, he held her face in his big hands. Her green eyes shimmering, her mouth soft and wet, and her milky white skin pink and flushed. All because of him. 

She still had no idea. 

Meredith stood on her tip-toes and pressed a chaste kiss on his lips. 

No idea how much he fucking loved her. 

Lowering his hand into hers, Joel walked her back out through the hallway, where they stopped in the dressing room. He wiped Meredith's slick from his mouth and beard with one of her scarves and left her behind so she could fix her make-up. When he reentered the club, the band was still playing, the girls were still dancing, and the audience was still rowdy. It looked like no one had noticed he and Meredith had gone missing. 

But as he walked toward the bar for a beer, he saw why. There was a large crowd gathered at the counter. What the fuck was going on? When he got closer, the crowd parted, and Joel felt the wind get knocked out of him when he saw what had everyone's attention.

Burt was back.

**

Joel spent the rest of the night at Burt's side. On the outside, the other man still looked the same with his large, stocky frame and bushy beard. He walked with a cane now, although Joel silently wondered if he really needed it. After a few drinks at the bar, they moved up to the balcony where it was quieter, mostly catching up on business until Burt asked about Meredith.

“She's good,” Joel said, careful not to show too much. After all, Meredith's mouth was wrapped around his cock just a few hours ago. 

“She ain't giving you any trouble?”

_Oh, shit._

“The Scratch,” Burt said. “Is she still selling that shit?”

Joel's tense shoulders relaxed. “I took care of that.”

“Good.” Burt placed a hand on his back. “I never have to worry when you're watching her.”

Think again.

From where he was standing on the balcony, Joel looked down below and searched for Meredith. He found her sitting at a table with Matty and Johnson, smoking a cigarette and drinking from a beer bottle. She appeared calm and collected but he could see her bouncing leg. He hated knowing how anxious she felt with Burt back in the picture. It had always been like this, even when she was a kid. Whenever Burt was around, Meredith's light dimmed just enough for her to shrink into herself. He feared one day she would completely disappear. 

“What are you doing back here, Burt?” he asked in a weary voice.

Burt's face darkened as he dropped his hand from Joel's back. “I heard about the Ghouls not paying their tax.”

Joel's jaw clenched. He didn't come back for Meredith; it was just for his own selfish reasons

“It's a non-issue,” Joel said. “Queenie worked out a deal with them.”

“And what are we even doing making deals with those motherfuckers, huh?” Burt asked. “Once everyone else catches on, they'll be looking for deals too. Did you even think about that? Now, we have to send them all a message.”

Even over the loud music, Joel could hear the dangerous tone in Burt's words. 

“What are you going to do about it?” he asked.

Burt snarled. “Not me. You.”

Joel knew any minute now he would come under Burt's wrath, so he had to tread lightly. He changed his question.

“What do you want me to do?

Burt took in a deep breath. “When the Phoenixes go on the River tomorrow, I want you with them. Make sure people out there aren't getting any crazy ideas.”

“For how long?”

“For as long as you need to knock some sense into those fuckers.”

Joel frowned. “I can't leave Lyla.”

Burt's entire demeanor softened at Lyla's name. He placed his hand on Joel's back again. “Don't worry about Lyla. We'll watch her for you.”

The words didn't offer Joel any comfort though. He looked back down at Meredith, catching her eyes this time. Even with their distance, he could feel the electric current pass through them. Fuck, he was a real asshole. He was standing right next to her father and he still couldn't pull it together. In the end, his guilt got the best of him. 

“I'll do it,” he told Burt. 

When the Bang-A-Rang closed, Joel walked to his trailer and glanced over at Meredith's. He paused for a moment, thinking about how much he wanted to be in her arms tonight, but instead, he headed straight home. He tried to convince himself this wasn't going to work. This secret, forbidden relationship. He knew Meredith was going to be pissed at him for standing her up tonight, but it didn't matter. 

In the morning, he would be gone.

**

Two weeks passed. During those fourteen days on the River, Joel relived his 3RP days with Matty, Johnson, and Avron, the latest recruit and Burt's obnoxious nephew. There was the hard drinking, the constant bar fights, and traveling in a cramped car for several hours straight with three other men. He quickly realized this wasn't his life anymore. Johnson was disappointed.

“Being a Brawler made you soft, man,” he noted.

If Joel did go soft, it was because he was a father now. While the other guys were out drinking and living it up, he was back at the motel on the phone with Lyla, listening to her tell her stories, but it wasn't the same as being at home with her. 

“It's time for bed, Lyla,” he heard Agnes say on the other line.

“Okay.” Then, in a hushed voice, Lyla said, “Agnes isn't as fun as you, Daddy-O.”

Joel smiled.

“Or Meredith,” Lyla added.

His smile faded. “Meredith?”

“She watches me sometimes, and she lets me stay up for as long as I want,” Lyla said. “She likes to spend the night too.”

“She does?”

“Yeah, she sleeps in your bed. I tell her not to, but she doesn't listen to me.”

The thought of Meredith sleeping in his bed while he was away made his heart ache. 

It got quiet on the other end.

“Lyla, you still there?” he asked. 

A moment later, her soft voice spoke. “Daddy-O, when you coming home?”

Joel's chest tightened, knowing his two girls missed him as much as he missed them. 

“Soon,” he promised. 

Tomorrow night to be more exact, but he wanted to surprise Lyla—and Meredith. 

After he finished his call, he lay in bed, smoking a cigarette, relishing the silence before the Phoenixes returned from their night out.

Those last two weeks had given Joel some perspective. For so long, the Banished Brawlers was his life. They were his family. Burt had found him at his lowest and given him purpose. He would always be grateful for that. But...

It was that “But” that haunted him. There was never a “But” before. Whenever Burt asked him for anything, he did it, no questions asked. Burt and the Brawlers always came first for him.  
_  
But..._

Lyla and Meredith did now—and the thought terrified him. Would it be possible to have both the Brawlers and his girls in his life, or would he have to give up one of them?

**

It was almost four in the morning when Joel and the Phoenixes returned to the 707. Burt was happy to see them, and most of all, he was happy to see the money. No one had given them any problem about paying the full tax, not even the Ghouls. Well, that was after he knocked out a few of them. After that, it was pretty easy to get them to pay up. 

After having some celebratory drinks inside the empty Bang-A-Rang, Burt dismissed them, but not before pulling Joel aside.

“Thank you,” Burt said.

Joel didn't expect to hear that.

“You know I asked you to go because you're the one I trust the most. And I know it wasn't easy being away from Lyla, so I appreciate you taking care of this.” Burt took a drag of his cigarette. “It got me thinking about my own kid. Maybe I should stick around here for awhile and mend some fences.”

Joel's stomach soured. He had heard those empty promises before, and he knew Burt would only end up hurting Meredith. 

“Yeah, that sounds good, Burt,” he said numbly. 

“Meredith's actually watching Lyla tonight.” He patted Joel's back. “Told you we'd take care of her.”

“Thanks,” he mumbled before heading out of the Bang-A-Rang.

His stomach was still in knots when he entered his trailer. Immediately, he noticed how warm it felt inside. He missed this feeling while on the road. 

A few of Lyla's drawings were scattered on the coffee table, along with some bottles of nail polish and glitter. He smiled thinking about the fun he missed. He was pretty sure if he was here, Meredith would have convinced him to paint his nails too.

After Joel shut off the lights in the living room, he made his way down the hall to Lyla's room. Her door was open. His daughter was peacefully sleeping in bed with her fingernails painted a glittery purple color. He fixed her blanket and pressed a soft kiss on the top of her head. 

Quietly, Joel closed her door and walked down to his room. His door was also open. Inside, he found Meredith sleeping in his bed. At the sight of her, the knots in his stomach unraveled. He was home, back where he belonged.

He could do the right thing and just let her sleep while he took the couch. Instead, he shut the door behind him and locked it. Moving to the bed, he saw she was wearing one of his white T-shirts. Fuck, it looked just as sexy as her corsets. The mattress dipped as he sat beside her. He took his time watching her sleep. Her smooth, pale skin in the moonlight. The way her naked tits rose and fell under his shirt with each breath she took. The outline of her perky nipples. Her long eyelashes. Her red hair sprawled on his pillows. Her pink lips were slightly open. 

Joel couldn't wait any longer. He had to touch her. With bated breath, he pulled back the blanket. His T-shirt had ridden up to her stomach, revealing her black panties. On her feet were a pair of pink ankle socks covered with tiny red hearts. As he touched her cheek, he felt his cock swell in his jeans. Only Meredith could make him soft and hard at the same time.

When Meredith felt his hand, she slowly opened her eyes, but the sleep vanished from her face when she realized who he was.

“Am I dreaming?” she asked.

“No, baby, you're not.” Joel turned on the nightstand lamp, the dim yellow light washing over them. Without any make-up on her face, Meredith looked even younger. That tugged on his heart even more, so did the need to cherish and protect her. 

She glanced down at the blanket he had been pulled off her body. “Really?” She tried to pull it back up, but he stopped her.

“Leave it,” he said.

Meredith held his gaze for a moment as though she was thinking about challenging him. Instead, she let go and stretched her arms over her head, causing the T-shirt to move up higher. “I'm still pissed at you for leaving, you know.”

“I'm sorry,” Joel said, rubbing his hand on her thigh. “I had to do something important for Burt.”

“Was it more important than Lyla?” she snapped back.

He stopped touching her.

“More important than me?” she added with extra spite. 

Joel had to hold his tongue. He knew Meredith was only lashing out because of her father. She thought he had chosen Burt over her—and he had. That's what was wrong and messed up. It wasn't taking her virginity. It wasn't the sneaking around. It wasn't even being with Meredith in his room at this exact moment. This felt right. 

_She_ felt right. 

“Nothing is more important than you.” He moved his hand up her leg until he touched the silk covering her pussy. He was glad to see her legs open for him, so they could pick up where they left off. 

Joel started to rub small circles on her warm mound. “Did you make yourself come while I was gone?”

Biting her lip, she shook her head.

“You're lying,” he said. 

Her cheeks reddened. “I might have used one of your pillows.”  
_  
Fuck._

“Which one?” he asked. 

She pointed to the one on her right. 

He grabbed the pillow and placed it in between her legs. “Show me.”

Meredith widened her eyes. “What?”

“Show Daddy.” Joel didn't recognize his own trembling voice.

But Meredith knew the sound of her Daddy's voice. She hooked her fingers on the waistband of her black panties and pulled them down her legs. With a teasing smile, she tossed the garment at Joel's face. It bounced off his nose and hit the mattress. 

He was seconds away from throwing the brat over his knee when she ran her finger over her pink slit and pressed his pillow right on her pussy. He sat back and watched her like that first night in her trailer, but this time, he wasn't hiding in the dark. 

“Talk to me, baby,” Joel said. “Tell me what you're thinking about.”

Meredith whined, rolling her hips and pussy against the pillow. “You, Daddy, always you.”

“And what am I doing?”

“You're licking me...down there.” She pushed her head back into the pillow behind her head, her eyes half-closing. “Like in the vault, when you put your tongue inside me.”

Joel groaned at the memory. His mouth went dry and only knew one way to quench his thirst. He pulled the pillow from Meredith's grasp, causing her to widen her eyes again. There was already a wet spot on the blue pillowcase.  
_  
Good girl._

He knelt in between her open legs, pressing his mouth to her sweet little cunt. Her pussy still tasted like candy. It was precious and adored—and it belonged to him.

Above him, Meredith's whimpers was like music to his ears.

Joel could lick her pussy all day and night, but there was so much he wanted to touch and taste. He moved his mouth up her soft body, leaving behind a pathway of kisses. She smelled like vanilla and lavender. When he reached the T-shirt, he pushed it up so he could see her perfect tits. He cupped them, squeezed them together, and watched them bounce when he released them. 

“Beautiful,” he murmured. 

Then, he took a pink nipple into his mouth and gently sucked on it, while he rolled her other nipple in between his fingers.

“Daddy,” Meredith whispered.

He lifted his head to check on her.

Meredith's green eyes were so dilated they were almost black. She was clutching the bed sheets as if she was in pain.

“I need you...fuck me, Daddy.” She sighed. “Please, Daddy.”

Her words rendered him powerless. 

Joel pulled her up so she was sitting with him. He grabbed the hem of the T-shirt and tugged it over her arms and head, tossing it to the floor. He kissed her hard, giving her the best part first. His tongue probed her soft mouth, swallowing her moans. 

Meredith dropped her hand to his lap to massage his bulge. He hissed, grabbing her wrist. She wanted to take over, but he wasn't going to let that happen. Instead, he moved away from her, leaving her desperate and panting. 

Joel stood at the foot of his bed and started unbuckling his belt. “Remember when you were on your knees, teasing me with your pussy and ass?”

She nodded.

“Do that again,” he said.

As he undressed, he watched Meredith arrange herself on his bed. She turned to face the wall and got on her hands and knees. She wiggled her cute ass and looked over her shoulder at him.

“You gonna touch me this time, Daddy?” she asked.

Joel smirked. “What do you think?”

Once he was naked, he stroked his cock and let his eyes roam her body. With her shapely curves and pink ankle socks, she was the perfect image of filth and innocence. 

“Please, Daddy,” Meredith whined impatiently. 

“Tell me what you need again, baby.”

“Need you to fuck me, Daddy.” She pressed her cheek on the pillow and presented her pretty pussy to him. 

Joel was done watching now. He positioned himself behind her and spread her ass cheeks. Her last untouched hole peeked out, tempting him. It was his turn to push some boundaries now. 

“This is mine too, baby,” he said. 

She sighed. “All yours, Daddy.”

With a proud smile, he gathered some of her slick from her pussy and pushed his wet thumb into her ass.

Meredith let out a tiny “Ow.”

Joel paused to let her adjust but she quickly pushed her ass back for more. He pushed his thumb deeper, and she mewled, clutching two fistfuls of sheets. As much as Joel wanted to take her ass tonight, she wasn't prepared for it. He removed his thumb and replaced it with his tongue instead, licking her from her clit to her ass and back again. 

“Oh, fuck,” Meredith gasped. “Oh, my god...oh...”

As he slurped on her swollen clit, she trembled underneath him. 

She moaned. “I'm gonna come.” 

Joel loved how sensitive and responsive Meredith was. It only took a few more licks before she climaxed, crying out into the pillow. He fingered her until she finally collapsed down into the mattress. 

While Meredith caught her breath, he slipped his fingers out of her and into his mouth. She tasted ready. 

Joel grabbed her waist and lifted her hips again. Like a caveman, he mounted her from behind and thrust his cock into her. Meredith let out an anguished cry. Fuck, she felt just as tight as her first time. One night together hadn't been enough. It was his fault. If he hadn't left for two weeks, he would have stretched out her pussy on a daily basis and made it used to his cock by now. Tonight, he would make up for that lost time. 

Joel pushed her all the way down to the bed and covered her smooth back with his hard chest, pounding his cock into her.

“You're my good little slut, aren't you?” he grunted into her ear. 

Meredith moaned with each of his deep forceful thrusts. “I'm your good little slut, Daddy.” She threw her head back, and he captured her mouth with a hard kiss. 

Once they broke apart, Joel rolled Meredith over and slipped back inside her. He wanted to watch her tits bounce each time he thrust into her, watch his big cock slide in and out of her little pussy, watch her face twist with pleasure and pain as he slammed into her over and over. 

Meredith held her legs open for him, her pink socks dangling in the air. Biting her lip, she watched along with him as he fucked her pussy. Their need for each other was insatiable. 

As soon as he touched her clit, she shuddered.

“Yes, Daddy...” Meredith gasped.

She clenched around his length, telling him she was close. He was right there with her. 

Joel's fingers and cock moved faster and harder, determined to make them come together. 

Meredith's back arched. “Ohhhh!” 

Fuck, she was going to scream.

Joel covered her mouth with his hand, muffling her cries as she came. He lowered himself to her, his mouth clamping down on her shoulder as his cock plunged in and out of her sopping pussy. She shook uncontrollably under him as she climaxed again, screaming into his palm. At that moment, Joel groaned and spilled inside her.  
_  
Holy shit..._

It took a very long time for them to untangle their warm, sweaty bodies from each other. 

Joel pulled his soft dick out of Meredith's tender pussy and watched his white cum dribble out. Meredith was watching too. She scooped some of it up with her fingers and licked off like it was icing from a cake. If she kept that up, he would have to take her ass tonight. 

“You still pissed at me or have I made it up to you?” Joel asked.

She shrugged. “I don't know, but this is a good start.” 

Yeah, Joel was going to take her ass very soon. 

“You're such a brat,” he said. 

She stuck her tongue out at him. “And you love it.”

Joel didn't deny her there. He picked up his T-shirt and cleaned up the mess in between her legs, making a mental note to not wash that shirt ever again. When he was done, he got back into bed and gathered her into his arms.

She snuggled against him and kissed his jaw, running her fingers over his beard. “Remember when I used to think you were a pirate?”

Of course, he did.  
_  
“Meredith, meet your Uncle Joel.”_

_A shy blonde girl peeked out from behind Burt's legs. She curiously peered up at him with big green eyes._

_“Are you a pirate?” she asked._

_The two men laughed._

_Joel gestured to his long shaggy hair and big bushy beard and crouched down to her level. “Maybe I am.” He held out his index finger, turning it into a hook. “Argh!”_

_Stepping out from behind her father, little Meredith smiled at him. “Argh!” She hooked her small finger into his larger one. Somehow they fit._

Now, laying next to Meredith in his bed, Joel turned his index finger into a hook once more. “Argh!”

“Argh!” She copied him and linked their fingers together. They still fit. 

Joel's heart suddenly filled with heaviness. He didn't want Meredith to ever let him go. But would that happen when she learned that Burt was staying around for her? Would she embrace Burt and try to fix their relationship like he wanted? Joel knew he had no reason to be jealous. Burt was her father, but he was her _Daddy._ Then, why couldn't he shake the nagging feeling that this could all come crumbling down at any moment?

“Let's go somewhere later,” Joel said, petting her hair. “You, me, and Lyla. Just the three of us.”

Meredith's face brightened. “Really?”

“Really.” He tipped her head back and kissed her one more time before reaching for the blanket to cover them.

“Leave it,” Meredith said in a sleepy voice.

She grabbed his arms and wrapped them back around her instead. With a smile, he tightened his hold on her and closed his eyes.

**

By the time Lyla found Joel making pancakes in the kitchen, Meredith was already back in her trailer. 

“Daddy-O!” Lyla jumped right into his arms. With a big smile, he lifted her into the air. “When did you get back?” she asked.

“Very early this morning,” he said.

“Why didn't you wake me up?”

“Because you needed your rest.” He set her back on the floor.

She put her hands on her hips. “For what?”

“I planned a fun day for us today. We're going to the park, and then we're going to get some ice cream.”

Lyla grinned. “Can I get any flavor I want?”

“Why not?” He turned back to the counter to stir the batter. “Lyla, is it all right if Meredith comes with us too?”

“Does she like ice cream?”

Joel laughed. “Who _doesn't_ like ice cream?”

“Good point, Daddy-O. Then, yes, she can come with us.” Lyla quickly moved on from the subject when she picked up her drawings to tell him her latest story. 

Later that afternoon, Meredith showed up at their trailer wearing a short floral print dress and brown boots. Her face was bare and her red hair fell to her shoulders in loose curls. Joel wanted to kiss her and tell her how beautiful she looked, but there were too many people around. 

Even in the car, Joel had to remind himself to play it cool with Meredith sitting just inches away from him in the passenger's seat. Lyla was in the back, listing off the possible ice cream flavors she wanted, but he knew once he put his hand on Meredith's bare leg, Lyla would stop talking and ask if they were boyfriend/girlfriend. 

Instead, he and Meredith returned to sharing secret smiles.

At the ice cream shop, Joel ordered butter pecan, Meredith chose mint chocolate, and Lyla finally settled on Neapolitan because she liked how it sounded. They walked across the street to a small park that had a playground, but Joel told Lyla she could only go play once she finished her ice cream. 

She quickly shoved the rest of her cone into her mouth. “Ugh, ice cream headache,” Lyla said as she took her last bite. “Can I go now?”

“Yes, you can go,” Joel said.

Lyla took off without looking back. 

“Slow down!” he called out, but she was already out of earshot.

Meredith grinned. “You couldn't get me to slow down either.”

“But I still caught you, didn't I?”

She rolled her eyes. “Real smooth.”

Joel found a wooden bench for him and Meredith. They sat side by side, eating their ice cream cones quietly. It was crazy how just a few days ago he was bashing in the skulls of some Ghouls. 

He turned to Meredith and chuckled at what he saw.

“What?” she said.

He wiped the chocolate from her upper lip with his thumb. 

“Oh, shit.” She wiped her mouth with a napkin. “Good?”

He scanned her pretty face. “Perfect.”

Meredith blushed and moved closer to him. “Thanks for the ice cream, Daddy,” she said softly. 

Joel breathed out. “Fuck...” Was she really doing this in public?

“What?” she said, licking her ice cream cone in a way that flooded his mind with dirty thoughts.

“You better stop,” he warned her.

“Or what?” she asked as she smacked her lips together. 

He could bend her over this bench and spank her ass, or push her to her knees and shove his dick down her throat.

Instead, Joel just shook his head and went back to eating his ice cream, but something was bothering him. “This Daddy, little girl shit...if this was about you wanting to have sex, why me? You could have gone to any other Brawler. Hell, even a Phoenix. So, why me?”

She tilted her head. “It isn't just about sex, Joel.”

He cast her a skeptical look. 

“Okay, it is about sex because the sex is _amazing_ ,” she said. “But you're the only one I have feelings for.”

Her confession seized his heart. 

“And what are your feelings for me?” he asked carefully. 

Meredith groaned. “Are you really going to make me say it?

“Yeah, I am.”

She turned her head away, but Joel tucked his fingers under her chin and forced her to look back at him. 

“I love you, Joel,” Meredith admitted. “I've always loved you.”

He thought about the little blonde girl with sad eyes, who grew to be the feisty, opinionated teenager, who was now this beautiful, confident woman, pouring out her heart to him. It gave Joel the courage to say the words he'd been longing to share with her. 

“I've always loved you too,” he told Meredith.

With nothing left to fear, he leaned over and kissed her, slowly, intimately, gently. 

Meredith's eyes were still closed when they parted.

“Say it and kiss me again,” she said with a sigh.

Smiling, he said, “I love you, Meredith.” He gave her another kiss, and when she opened her eyes, there was no more sadness there, just a fire burning for him. 

After they finished their ice cream, they joined Lyla at the swing set. 

Meredith sat in a swing and watched fondly as Joel pushed Lyla. He wondered if she was thinking about their past or envisioning their future. Or maybe—just maybe—she was thinking about this perfect here and now.

Joel moved behind her and placed his hands on her lower back. “Want me to push you too?”

“I got it...” She gave him a wink and mouthed the word “Daddy” before launching herself toward the blue sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the happy times for now (hehehe)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently, I'm not done with the smut and the angst. This story keeps growing. I swear, the next chapter will be the last! For now, enjoy this 8,500 word update ;) I'll be back soon.
> 
> Special thanks to Ramsey and her song ["Daddy"](https://youtu.be/E-_PYKoDXCk) for the music inspiration this chapter.
> 
> Feedback is fuel.

As soon as Joel stepped into Meredith's trailer, she threw her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. He responded with a grin, which only made Meredith kiss him harder. He tasted like cigarettes and whiskey—evidence of the long night they had spent at the Bang-A-Rang. And it had been a very long night full of eye sex and secret smiles. Honestly, the anticipation of finally being alone together just made this moment more meaningful. 

Still kissing him, Meredith rubbed her red silk teddy against Joel's Brawlers shirt and blue jeans, loving the feel of his hard muscles against her soft curves. He gripped her waist and steered them toward her room. She didn't even care that he was bumping them into the walls; she just needed him to get them to her bed. The hall seemed to go on forever until they finally made it her room. She pushed him to sit on the bed and immediately straddled him on his lap.

“Hi, Daddy,” she said, looking into his brown eyes. 

“Hi, baby.” He ran his hands up and down her legs, sending a welcomed shiver down her back. “You're a little eager tonight.”

She pressed their foreheads together and responded with a sly smile, “I'm a little horny tonight.”

Joel grunted and pulled her back in for another kiss. His hands reached around to grab her ass and found that she wasn't wearing any panties. After his discovery, she pressed her naked cunt against his covered bulge. 

“Meredith,” he panted into her mouth.

She whimpered, grinding down against his hardness. 

Without wasting anymore time, Joel slipped his hand in between her legs. She gasped when he pushed a thick finger inside her slit.

“Already so wet,” he murmured. 

Meredith dug her nails into his shoulders as he added a second finger and started thrusting both of them in and out of her. She rocked her hips with the same rhythm.

“Whenever I see you dancing on stage, this is what I'm thinking about,” Joel said. “My fingers inside your tight pussy, feeling you clench around them, your juices dripping down my hand...”

His dirty words only made Meredith move faster on his lap. 

“And whenever I see those other bastards watching you, the only thing that keeps me from fucking them up is knowing _I'm_ the one who gets to touch you.” With his fingers still inside her, Joel rubbed her needy clit with his thumb, his dark eyes burning into her core. “ _I'm_ the one who gets to make you come, isn't that right, baby?”

“Yes, Daddy.” She pressed their foreheads together again. “Only you.”

Within seconds, Meredith climaxed with a breathless keen, turning into a trembling, soaking mess on Joel's lap. He eased his fingers out of her and brought them to her mouth. She swirled her tongue around his fingers, sucking them clean. After she finished, she kissed Joel so he could have a taste too. 

“I like it when Daddy is jealous,” she said with a giggle. 

Still on his lap, Meredith lifted her teddy over her head and tossed it to the floor. She shook her head, letting her red hair fall loosely around her shoulders. Joel's heated gaze traveled over her naked body like she was a priceless prize he had won. But in Meredith's eyes, she was the winner. Joel loved _her_. Joel picked _her_. Joel wanted _her_. It was apparent on his lustful handsome face. 

“You're so beautiful,” he said, cupping her tits with his big hands.

Plenty of men at the Bang-A-Rang called her beautiful, but only Joel could say it a way that made her feel weak.

Meredith sighed as he lowered his mouth to lick her pink nipples, his coarse beard roughly rubbing her soft skin. God, she was so sensitive she could probably come again just from him sucking on her tits. But she wanted something...bigger. She started to unbuckle his belt, and Joel was more than happy to assist her. He lifted her off his lap so he could unzip his jeans and push them down to his ankles along with his boxers. Meredith bit her lip at the sight of his hard cock. Talk about beautiful. 

She wrapped her hand around his throbbing length. “ _I'm_ the one who gets to make you come, right, Daddy?” 

“Yes, baby,” he sighed. “Only you.”

With a satisfied smile, Meredith settled herself over Joel's cock and slowly sank down on it. “Oh, my god.” There was that beautiful burn she longed for. She couldn't help but moan louder as he filled her up. “You're so big, Daddy.” 

He stroked her cheek. “Remember what I told you?”

She nodded. “The more you fuck me, the more my body will adjust.”

“That's right, baby.” He gripped her tiny waist and helped her take the last few inches of his cock. She choked back a sob as his tip hit her womb. 

Meredith looked down at where they were joined and a sea of emotions washed over her. A week had passed since that perfect day at the park, where they both confessed their feelings for each other.

_“I've always loved you...”_

Since she was a little girl, and he was a pirate. 

Since she was a bratty teenager, and he was a Phoenix.

Since she was the star of the Bang-A-Rang, and he was a Brawler.

_I'll always love you._

With their gazes locked, Meredith placed her hands on Joel's shoulders and slid up and down his stiff cock. His grip on her waist tightened in that dominant way she craved. Each time Joel moved inside her, her pussy stretched and adjusted to his size just like he said. It was like she was made for him, and maybe she was. Why else would they fit so perfectly?

Meredith bounced faster on Joel's lap, selfishly chasing after her release. She threw her head back as Joel's mouth latched on to her jiggling tits and sucked on her nipples again. 

“Daddy...Daddy...” she chanted as every nerve in her body lit up in flames.

“Come on, baby.” Joel moved his mouth to her neck. “Come on Daddy's big cock.”

Meredith clenched around his dick. She was close. So fucking close.

Without any hesitation, she grabbed his head and kissed him furiously, sucking on his tongue. Joel didn't back off. Instead, he slapped her bouncing ass. She whined into his mouth, resulting in him spanking her again. 

The next time Meredith sank down on Joel, his tip hit her in the right spot, creating an eruption of pleasure. She cried out, gushing all over his dick. Joel hugged her convulsing body to him, softly caressing her hair and back. 

“Are you my good little girl?” he whispered in her ear. 

“I'm your good little girl,” she said in the same hushed tone.

Another secret shared between them.

Joel held her for a long moment, but she could still feel how hard he was still inside her. This wasn't over yet. He lifted her sticky body off him and placed her on her back on the bed. 

Meredith was still seeing stars when he returned to her, naked and ready to take from her. He pried her legs wide and knelt in between them. He stared at her like he was imprinting every piece of her to his memory. Slowly, he rubbed his cock along her slit, but she didn't want slow. She wanted to give him what he just gave her. 

“Put it back in,” she said desperately. “Please, Daddy.”

Joel's jaw clenched as he responded to her magic words, pushing his thick cock into her tiny, pink pussy. Meredith was so wet, he slipped all nine inches right back inside her again. He drove into her possessively, wildly, recklessly. 

“Oh, Daddy!” She squealed at how deep he was inside her. 

He continued to pound into her, causing the bed springs to creak underneath their bodies. They were so fucking loud, she was surprised no one was coming to investigate. Maybe because that person was supposed to be Joel and he was in her bed right now, fucking her brains out. 

Whimpering and moaning, Meredith dropped a hand to rub her swollen clit. Joel may be taking from her, but she could still have some fun.

“You're a greedy brat,” Joel said, swatting her hand away.

She pouted. “I just wanna come with you, Daddy.”

“You do, huh?

She nodded excitingly. “Please, Daddy, please come inside me.”

Joel's face darkened. “Fuck.”

Meredith knew she had unleashed the beast, but that's who she wanted right now in this bed. Joel sped up his tempo, slamming his cock into her hard and fast. He was hurting her _so_ good. She let out a long wail as he thrust his cock deep inside her and took over playing with her clit.

“Come with me, Daddy,” she stammered as the first wave of her third orgasm rolled through her quivering body. 

“I'm with you, baby, I'm with you.” He lowered his himself on top of her, covering her face with his kisses as he spilled inside her like she wanted. 

Meredith let out a content sigh and raked her nails down his muscled back. She turned her head and captured his mouth with a passionate kiss, their tongues dancing as their grinding bodies slowly came to a stop. 

Joel was right; kissing was the best part.

After a moment, he lifted himself off her and pulled his cock out of her messy hole. She would never get over the feeling of his hot cum dribbling out of her. It made her feel loved, complete, wanted.

Joel looked like he was feeling the same thing as he sat back and scanned her body with hooded eyes. 

“You're so beautiful,” he said again.

She blushed and squeezed her legs together.

“Don't do that.” Joel spread her thighs and watched more of his cum trickle out of her. His face softened and she wondered what he was thinking about. Before she could ask, he moved from her and disappeared down the hall to the bathroom. He returned with a warm, wet hand towel and wiped it in between her thighs. When she was clean, he ran his fingers over her smooth pussy. She let out a small sigh at his feathery touch.

“Who does this belong to?” he asked.

“You, Daddy.” She was tempted to beg for his fingers again, but that would mean she really was a greedy brat. 

Joel gave her another kiss before putting back on his boxers and grabbing his pack of cigarettes. He lit one for her and then did the same for himself. Meredith took in a long drag and crawled under her sheets. Joel remained standing, leaning back against her dresser. 

“How are things going with Burt?” he asked.

Meredith rolled her eyes. “You just ruined the mood.”

“Not well?” Joel concluded.

“What does he expect? That I forgive twenty years of trauma and abandonment issues just because he wants to be Father of the Year now?” She puffed angrily on her cigarette. “It's not going to be that easy.” 

“He's trying, isn't he?”

Meredith glared at Joel. “Whose side are you on?”

“You know I'm on yours. Hell, I know Burt is a son of a bitch for walking out on you. He can't just appear out of nowhere and assume you would welcome him back with open arms.”

She cocked an eyebrow at him. “But?”

“But, he's still your father,” Joel said. “If Lyla decided she never wanted to see me again for some reason, I would be devastated.”

“That would never happen because you're actually a good father.”

“Am I?”

Meredith saw the same soft expression pass through his face again, and maybe that was what he was thinking about earlier. Did he think he was a bad man for sleeping with someone half his age, someone he had taken care of and watched grow up? 

“Hey.” Meredith lifted the sheet and gestured to the space next to her. Joel finished his cigarette and climbed in. She cuddled next to his warm, solid frame. “Burt never took me to the park or to get ice cream. You did.” 

She wasn't just talking about that perfect day last week. It went back days, weeks, months, years. For as long as she could remember, it was Joel who spent the most time with her. He was her only constant. 

Just like in this moment.

Joel wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. “I love you.”

Burt never told her that either.

Meredith sighed and pressed herself closer to Joel. “I love you too, Daddy.”

**

When Meredith woke up later, the spot next to her was empty. Her heart clenched at the sight of Joel's head indention left behind on the pillow. She could still smell his cigarette smoke and sweat on her sheets. She thought she would be used to waking up alone every morning by now, but each time she realized Joel was gone, it hurt a little bit more than the previous day. 

In the shower, Meredith reluctantly washed away his cum from her thighs, his spit on her nipples, and his fingerprints on her waist. After she was done, she felt empty and heavy at the same time. She couldn't shake the feeling, even though she knew the only way she could feel as happy as that day at the park was when she was with Joel—and the need to be with him was growing. But how could that ever be possible when they were still sneaking around and meeting in secret? Wasn't that the point? Their relationship was forbidden, wrong, and unacceptable. If that changed, would their feelings too? That was a thought she didn't want to dwell on. 

Just as Meredith finished dressing, a knock came from her front door. Silently wishing it was Joel, she opened the door and found the last person she wanted to see instead.

“Can I come in?” Burt asked. 

“Sure.” She turned away and put on a black cardigan, covering her white halter top. 

Burt stepped in, leaning on his cane, and looked around her trailer. It was his first time in her home since his return. 

“How do you like here?” he said.

“I like it.”

“I could get you a bigger trailer.”

“I like it,” she repeated more firmly. 

He nodded and looked around one more time. She waited to hear him complain about her ugly curtains or the weird smell coming from her refrigerator. Instead, he leaned back on her kitchen counter and asked, “Got any plans today?”

She took a seat at her dining table and drummed her red nails on the wooden top. “Me and Tina are going into town to score some Scratch, and then after that, we're going to find some dumb townies to fuck. Other than that, my schedule is pretty clear.”

“Jesus, Meredith,” Burt said with a frown.

She gave him an innocent shrug. “You asked.”

His fingers wrapped around his cane tightly. “Why do you have to be such a goddamn pain in my ass?”

“I don't know, _Dad_ , maybe because you've been a pain in my ass since you showed back up in life.” The H tattoo on her wrist started to itch. “I'm just returning the favor.” 

Burt slowly moved to the chair across from her and sat down. He rubbed a hand over his jaw and bushy beard before speaking again.

“I don't wanna fight, Meredith, that's not why I came over,” he said in a weary voice.

She lowered her gaze to the floor. “Then, why are you here?”

“To ask if you wanted to grab some lunch with me.”

Meredith lifted her head and narrowed her eyes in disbelief. There had to be a catch.

“I was thinking about that diner you like,” Burt continued. “You know, the one that makes those french fries. The curly kind.”

The curly kind. He remembered.

_“He's trying, isn't he?”_

Joel's words echoed in her head, but that still didn't mean she was going to forgive and forget so easily. 

“Okay,” Meredith said, rising from the chair.

Burt lifted his brows. “Yeah?”

“It's just lunch,” she said, moving to her bedroom to grab her purse and shoes. 

Alone, Meredith took a moment to collect herself. She was about to have lunch with her father; something that normal daughters did with their normal fathers all the time, but she and Burt were far from normal. She couldn't even recall the last time they shared a meal together. Her stomach knotted, and she touched her belly, wishing it was Joel's hand touching her instead. She needed to feel his reassurance right now. Instead, she turned her gaze to the unmade bed and let the memories there comfort her. 

“You ready?” Burt called from the other room.

Meredith took in a deep breath. “Ready.”

**

The diner was just how Meredith remembered it. The red vinyl seats were old and cracked. The waitresses still wore mustard yellow dresses and the men still wore black bow ties. The same country record spun on the creaky jukebox in the corner. Nothing had changed except for the two people currently occupying the booth in the back.

There was an uncomfortable silence between Meredith and Burt as they looked through their menus. She already knew what she wanted, but Burt was taking his time, flipping through the pages until the waitress returned to take their order.

Meredith ordered a cheeseburger with no tomatoes and pickles and a side of curly fries and a root beer, and Burt got himself a BLT sandwich with a side of chips and a Coke. After the waitress left, Meredith folded her hands on her lap and looked across the table at the man she knew as her father by name only. Burt felt like a stranger to her, yet she still yearned for his attention. She hated him, yet she still wanted him to love her—hell, even like her. Maybe this lunch was the first step in that direction.

Burt pointed behind her and chuckled. “You remember when I spent twenty bucks to win you that stuffed zebra from there?” 

She turned to look at the claw toy machine near the front entrance. The two of them had spent an entire afternoon trying to win that dumb toy because she refused to leave the diner until Burt won it for her. When he finally did, it felt like the happiest day in her life. She also remembered the first person she wanted to introduce her new friend to was Joel. When she found him back at the Bang-A-Rang, he was working in the garage.  
_  
“Can he be a pirate too?” she asked Joel._

_“Does he know the secret handshake?”_

_Meredith lifted up the zebra's black hoof and Joel shook it with his hooked finger._

_“Okay,” Joel said. “He's in.”_

Meredith smiled at the memory, in a way glad that Burt had brought up the story.

“You dragged that thing around with you until its head finally fell off,” he said, grinning. “God, what was its name again?”

“Fonda,” she said. “As in Peter Fonda.”

“Peter Fonda,” Burt said, shaking his head. “What kid names their toy zebra that?”

“The kind who had a dad that made them watch _Easy Rider_ fifty million times.”

Burt shrugged. “Guilty as charged.”

“I bet that's the first time you've said that,” Meredith said.

Burt went quiet.

Oh, fuck, she messed up.

But two seconds later, Burt threw his head back and let out a big laugh. “Damn, girl, you're ruthless.”

Meredith smiled at the compliment. 

By the time their food arrived, they were both sharing stories from the past. The time they went “camping” in the woods behind the Bang-A-Rang, only to be rained out. The time he bought her a BB gun and she had to have it taken away because the other Brawlers had complained about her shooting at their cars. The time he made her a tire swing and she sprained her ankle after jumping off it. The stories went on and on.

“It wasn't all terrible, was it?” Burt asked softly.

Meredith lowered her head with a small smile. Maybe it wasn't. 

Just as she was about to thank her father for today, a tall man with an untamed head of dark blond hair and an unruly beard slid into the booth next to her. He wore a wrinkled Hawaiian shirt and smelled like spoiled milk. 

“Am I late?” he asked. 

“You're right on time,” Burt said, wiping his hands on a napkin. “Meredith, you remember Percy, don't you?”

The other man grabbed a curly fry from her plate. “Last time I saw you, you were this high.” He held up his hand to the height of the table. 

“Percy sells tickets to the Bang-A-Rang,” Burt said.

“Yeah, I'm the reason why your bar is packed every night,” Percy said. “I mean, you pinups help, but I'm an excellent salesman.” He winked at Meredith and it made her insides twist.

“What's going on here?” she asked. “I'm assume this isn't a social visit.”

“You've got a smart kid,” Percy said to Burt.

But Meredith hadn't been smart enough to realize this father-daughter time did indeed come with some strings attached. She tried to find some sort of regret in Burt's steely eyes, but found none. 

“Percy's got some ideas for the Bang-A-Rang,” Burt said. “One of them involves you, and I think you should listen.”

This time, Meredith read her father's eyes loud and clear: _Don't fuck this up._

“That's my cue.” Percy turned to her and waved this hands expressively. “Imagine a one night extravaganza where your favorite pinup could be yours for the right price. I'm not talking about your usual lap dance. I'm talking about an experience. I'm telling you men will pay anything for a night with a pinup, and especially for a night with the main attraction.” He nudged her with his elbow. 

Meredith felt like she was going to throw up. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, or the fact that her father thought this was a good idea. But anything to make a few extra bucks. 

“You want to turn us into prostitutes?” she asked.

Percy widened his eyes. “Oh, no, no, you got that all wrong—it'll be like going on a date, that's all.”

“Listen, Percy, it sounds like it's been awhile since you visited a Bang-A-Rang, but those men you sell the tickets to aren't exactly the going-on-a-date type,” Meredith said. “They sure as hell will be expecting a lot more than a kiss on the cheek at the end of the night.” She looked over at Burt. “Did you discuss this with Queenie?”

“No,” he said. “We wanted you on board first. Figured it'd be easier to convince her.”

“Well, my vote is you can both go fuck yourself.” Grabbing her belongings, Meredith pushed Percy out of the booth and stormed out of the diner. She made it about ten steps before Burt shouted her name. She should have kept moving, but she turned back.

_Stupid, Meredith._

Burt hobbled toward her using his cane. “What the fuck was that?” 

“What the fuck was _that_?” she spit back. “An auction? Do you seriously think that's a good idea?”

“You were supposed to just sit there and go along with the plan,” Burt said.

Of course, the plan. Pretend to be the good father. Take her out to lunch. Share a few memories. Make her feel loved. Then, drop this bombshell on her. 

Meredith simmered with anger. “Was this the only reason why you wanted to spend time with me today?”

Burt's silence told her everything.

She turned around and started walking away. When Burt shouted her name again, she didn't look back.

**

Meredith found herself alone at the park across from the ice cream shop. The sun was going down as she sat on the same swing from that perfect day, except she didn't feel like kicking her feet toward the sky. She felt more like kicking Burt in the balls. She was pissed. She was sad. She was disappointed. But, it was her own damn fault for wanting to believe that Burt actually wanted to treat her like his daughter rather than a financial transaction. Today proved business always came first to him.

“Want me to push you?”

Joel's voice startled her. She quickly wiped the tears and turned in her swing to see him standing behind her. 

“What are you doing here?” she asked.

“Burt's got all of us looking for you,” he said. 

Meredith knew it wasn't out of concern or fear. He wanted to know every move she made, even when he wasn't with her. 

She turned back around. “How did you know where to find me?”

Joel draped his Brawlers jacket over her shoulders. The scent of cigarettes and motor oil on the denim soothed her. “Figured you were looking for a place that made you feel happy.”

She _was _looking for that feeling, but even being here at the park with him didn't help.__

____

____

Meredith's eyes filled with tears again. “I hate him, Joel. I hate him so much.”

“Hey, hey, don't do that.” He crouched in front of her and cupped her face. “Talk to me. What happened?”

Meredith quickly shared with him Percy's idea for the auction and how Burt wanted her to participate. Joel listened quietly, taking her hands into his own. 

“It made me feel stupid and cheap. He only wanted to show me off as a big flashing dollar sign,” Meredith said. “But I think the part that upsets me the most is that he used our good memories to get to me, but then I realized those memories were only good because of you.”

When the camping site got rained out, it was Joel who gave her a piggyback ride to the Bang-A-Rang. When she had to turn in her BB gun, it was Joel who collected it (and promptly gave it back to her behind Burt's back). When she sprained her ankle, it was Joel who took her to the hospital and stayed by her bedside the entire night.

“I know you said I should give him a chance, but after today...I can't, Joel, I just can't—” Meredith's voice cracked as she broke down in tears again. 

Joel pulled her toward his chest, hugging her tightly. 

“Don't make me go back,” she said. “Please, let's just leave. You, me, and Lyla. Let's just go.”

But even as she clung to him, she could sense his hesitation. 

“I know you think the Bang-A-Rang is your home, but home isn't a place.” She pulled away to look into his face. “It's a person, and you're my home, Joel.”

Meredith wanted him to be brave again like when he told her he loved her for the first time, but he slipped his hands away from her and rose to his feet. 

“I—I can't,” he admitted.

She felt hurt, but it wasn't Joel's fault. She knew what it was like to be brainwashed by her father.

Meredith moved to stand beside him and held his hand. “You don't owe Burt anything.”

He let out a heavy sigh and stared into the darkness. “But I do.” Turning to her, he squeezed her hand and said, “He gave me you.”

Meredith's eyes welled up with tears again, but not because of her father. She was done crying over him. She was crying because she knew she could feel happy again.

She stood on her toes and kissed Joel. “Then, take me.”

“Meredith...” He tentatively tried to pull away, but she held on. She just needed to feel loved right now.

“Please, Daddy.” She pressed her body against his. “You can do whatever you want to me.”

Joel's jaw clenched at her words, but they worked. Under the stars, he led her to the parking lot where his car was the only one there. He opened the door and they climbed into the backseat. There was barely enough room for the two of them, but space didn't matter when they wanted to become one. 

Meredith was on his lap in seconds. His jacket and her cardigan fell to the floor. She brought his mouth up for another kiss, demanding him to take. He responded by undoing the knot on her halter top and pushing the garment down her chest. He wrapped his lips around her nipples, and desire immediately pooled inside her panties. She squirmed in his lap as he dragged his tongue from one breast to the other, sucking, biting, kissing, and tasting. When Joel finally lifted his head, she was panting and wet. 

He brushed his fingers over her cheeks, still damp from her tears. “Daddy's gonna take care of his little girl now.”

“Thank you, Daddy,” she said, giving him a soft kiss.

Joel placed her on her back and pulled down her black shorts and panties, exposing her naked cunt. He removed her black wedge sandals but left the halter top wrapped around her stomach. Her breathing became swallow as he dropped his head in between her open legs, and with the first swipe of his tongue, she cried out. 

“You taste so good, baby.” He used his fingers to spread her lower lips and thrust his tongue deeper inside her. 

“Oh, my god...” She dug her red nails into his back of Joel's head, and he let out a growl as though he liked that. She dug her nails more into his scalp, and he rewarded her by flicking her clit with his tongue. 

“Yes, Daddy!” Meredith thrashed her head from side to side on the leather seat, letting out a string of breathless whines. Joel sucked on her clit harder; the slurping sounds coming from his expert mouth made her feel drunk. He was making her come undone so easily. She pinched her nipples to alleviate some of the pressure building inside her. His hands moved under her bottom and lifted her into the air until her toes touched the roof of the car. She let out another pitiful whine. “Daddy, oh...please...oh!”

A tremor raced through her body. She came so hard she thought she was going to melt into the seat. Her thighs were drenched, and so was Joel's mouth and beard. He lowered her bottom and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. There was a ferociousness in his eyes, but she wasn't scared. Instead, she felt even more connected to him. Everything she felt, he felt. It was like she belonged to him and only him, and he had wanted to show her that. 

She wanted to show him that too.

Meredith tucked her arms under her knees and spread her legs for Joel. He watched carefully like that night he took her virginity, wondering what her next move was. If she got her way again, he would be taking her last untouched hole. She ran her fingers over her slippery slit and then slid them lower.

“I want you here, Daddy,” she said, touching her ass. 

Joel sat back in the seat, but he was still staring at what Meredith was offering him. She could see it his conflicted face; he was close to losing his last shred of restraint. He just needed some help to jump off the ledge.

She spread her legs wider, running her fingers from her slit to her ass. “This is yours too, Daddy. Don't you want to take it? Don't you want to stretch it open with your cock like you did with my pussy?” 

“Jesus, Meredith,” Joel muttered.

He was still holding on to the ledge, afraid to that last step with her. Was it because he had promised Burt he would find his daughter and bring her back safe and sound, and instead he had her naked in the backseat of his car? Or maybe he still felt like a bad man for wanting someone as forbidden as her.

Well, fuck that.

“All the way, remember?” Meredith said. “I want all the way. I want you. I want us.”

Joel's face softened but he didn't move to her. Was he going to reject her? After what happened with Burt, she didn't think she was going to be able to handle that tonight.

She closed her legs and sat up. “Don't you want that too?”

“I do, I do want all of that..and more.” 

_More?_

Joel continued, “God, I think about the day where we can stop seeing each other in secret, where I can finally wake up next to you in bed without having to sneak out, where I can tell Lyla the truth about us, and I—I think about getting you off those goddamn pills so that I can put a baby inside you.”

That was holding him back? The fact that he wanted to start a family with her? For them to have a future together? 

Meredith climbed on his lap again and wrapped her arms around his neck. “That might scare you, but it doesn't scare me.”

“Nothing scares you,” he said.

She thought about those two long weeks he was gone, how it felt like a lifetime without him.

“Losing you,” she said softly. “Losing you would scare me.”

He rubbed his hand on her back. “You won't lose me.”

“And you don't scare me.” She kissed his scruffy cheek. “I want everything, and I want to _feel_ everything.” She reached down to cup his hard bulge through his black jeans. 

Joel exhaled sharply through his nose.

Meredith rubbed her naked body against his clothed one, while still touching him. “Teach me how to take your cock again.” She nipped along his neck. “Please, Daddy.”

And just like that, Joel jumped off the ledge to her.

He kissed her hard, then pulled her halter top over her head. He moved her off his lap, and with a few swift motions, his jeans and boxers were gone. Her gaze immediately fell to his beautiful cock. 

“Let's start with your mouth,” Joel said.

With a smile, Meredith knelt beside him in the seat and wrapped her lips around his leaking cockhead. Stroking him, she took a few licks, swallowing his bitter taste. Joel sighed and petted her hair, firmly pushing her head down so she could swallow more of him. Her mouth stretched obscenely over his thick member, which was hollowing out her cheeks. Joel moved his hand to her ass, and he dipped his finger into her puckered hole, teasing her with what was coming next. His cock popped out of her mouth as she let out a moan. 

“Take it deeper, baby.” Joel placed his hands on her head and forced her back down until his pubic hair tickled her nose and his balls hit her chin.

Meredith was drooling and choking on his dick, tears forming in her eyes, but he didn't quit—nor did she want him to. When Joel finally released her, she gasped for breath and let out a whine of protest. 

“You still want more?” Joel asked.

Her jaw ached and her throat felt raw, but she was still hungry for his cock. “Yes, Daddy.”

He grabbed the back of her head and held her face over his lap as he fucked her mouth. Each time she gagged, she remembered what he taught her. 

_“Cover your teeth with your lips. Relax your throat. Breathe through your nose.”_

As he held her face down, she let her jaw go slack with his cock lodged deep in her throat, counting the seconds that passed by until she felt like all the oxygen was going to leave her lungs.

_“Breathe...Breathe...Breathe...”_

Meredith could feel every vein of his cock pulsating in her mouth, and for a moment, she thought he was going to come but he suddenly freed her. She sat up, gasping frantically for air. Once her breathing evened out, she wiped the drool from her chin and smiled proudly at him.

With the same look of pride in his eyes, Joel caressed her tear-stained cheeks. “Good girl. You made Daddy's cock very wet.”

“Is it going to fit now?” Even with her spit covering his shiny cock, they didn't have any other kind of lube with them.

“We're about to find out.” Joel unbuttoned his Brawlers shirt and tossed it on the floor with the rest of their clothing. Completely naked now, he grabbed her hips, turned her around, and arranged her so that she was on all fours. He covered her, pressing her body into the seat. He was still so big, and she was still so small. Tilting her head back, Joel gave her a kiss. She moaned around his tongue. He grabbed her tits and rocked his hips forward, his cock bumping against her ass.

“Come on, Daddy,” she whined. 

“Are you sure you want it?” he said, kissing the side of her neck.

What did he want? For her to beg?

“Please, Daddy, please.” She elevated her lower half and wiggled back against him. “Will you fuck me in the ass?”

With a grunt, Joel grabbed her hands, placing them both on her bottom. “Spread your ass for me, baby.” 

Meredith pressed her cheek on the seat cushion and did as she was told. Holding her breath, she waited for him. As soon as she felt him enter her, that first stretch took that breath away. 

She winced. “Ow, Daddy, it hurts...”

“Shhh...it's all right, baby.” Gripping her waist, Joel pushed a few more inches inside. He was moving as slowly and gently as possible, but there was still some discomfort. 

_Too big, he's too big._

Meredith squeezed her eyes shut and bit her lip, suppressing another painful moan. He wasn't even in all the way, and she already felt so full and stuffed with his cock. 

“It hurts,” she repeated with a whimper. 

“I know, baby.” Joel rubbed her lower back. “But you wanted to feel everything, didn't you?”

The pain. The pleasure. The good. The bad. 

Everything.

“Yes, Daddy,” she sighed.

Joel continued to work his way inside her. Deeper and deeper until it was almost unbearable. 

“You're so fucking tight, baby,” he said. “Tell me this feels good for you.”

She moaned. “Yes, Daddy. I love how deep your cock is inside me.”

As soon as Joel heard that, he started thrusting. Meredith tried her best to keep her ass spread for him, but each time he slammed into her, her hold weakened until she finally had to drop her hands to her side. But it didn't matter. His big cock had her ass spread wide enough now that he could easily slide in and out of her. She gasped at how intense this new position felt. It was another way of being connected to Joel. Everything he felt, she felt. 

Lost in their shared ecstasy, Meredith was surprised when she felt him leave her. Both her pussy and ass clenched at the emptiness, but Joel was quick to replace his cock with his tongue.

Her eyes widened. “Oh, fuck!” 

Meredith thought she would be embarrassed with Joel's mouth right _there_ , but she found herself moaning nosily and rocking back against his tongue.

As Joel licked her ass, he thrust two fingers into her very wet pussy. She let out a shrill cry, whimpering and moaning as he collected her slick and moved his fingers into her ass, sliding both of them in and out of her. It didn't matter if it was his tongue, his fingers, or his cock—they all felt wonderful.

By the time Joel turned her on her back again, Meredith's entire world was spinning. Holding his cock, he knelt in between her spread legs and stared down at her. She placed her hands on both sides of her head, feeling helpless and powerless. Was he going to straddle her chest and fuck her mouth again? Or would he slide into her neglected pussy?

It turned out he wasn't done with her ass. Wrapping his hands around her small waist, he eased his big cock back into her, stretching her tight hole open. With a loud moan, she pushed her head back into the seat and balled her hands into fists. She wondered again if she had truly been made just for him; that was the only explanation to how they could fit together so seamlessly. 

Meredith found the energy to lift herself up on her elbows. She took in the sight of this big older man with muscles and covered in tattoos fucking her ass. 

_He's mine, and I'm his._

Joel confirmed her thought by leaning down to kiss her. “Do you want my cum, baby?”

She whined into his mouth. “Yes, Daddy, I want your cum.”

“Where do you want it?”

“Right where you are, Daddy.”

He kissed her again. “You are incredible, you know that?”

Meredith smiled in agreement just as Joel began to fuck her harder. 

“Ohhhhh!” she wailed. Her body slid up and down the backseat erratically, and her tits bounced with each forceful thrust from his cock. 

“That's it, baby,” he said. “Take it like a good girl.” 

She nodded, even though she had no choice but to take what Joel was giving her. After all, this was what she had begged for—and Joel was just being a good daddy. In fact, he was the best daddy.

“I love you, Daddy,” she breathlessly said.

He stroked her face. “I love you too, baby.”

Meredith's heart fluttered like the first time she heard those words. 

As Joel continued to pound into her, his fingers found her wet pussy and rubbed her clit. Sparks ignited her entire nervous system, and a spasm rippled through her body. 

“Yes, Daddy, right there!”

He teased her clit some more. “You gonna come for me, baby?”

She nodded with excitement. “Make me come so you can come in my ass.”

Joel sped up his movement and played with her clit as the same time. The car filled with the sinful sounds of their slapping bodies, his low grunts, and her little whimpers. Soon, waves of pleasure spiked through Meredith. She felt delirious, consumed by fire—and she wanted Joel to burn with her.

“I'm coming, Daddy!” She squeezed her bouncing tits together and threw her head back as she climaxed, squirting all over Joel's gifted fingers. She watched with bleary eyes as he stuck his fingers in his mouth and lovingly sucked her juices off them. 

She was still shaking when Joel lowered himself to her. He wrapped his hand around her neck and brought her in for a deep kiss. 

“Your turn, Daddy,” she sighed into his mouth.

Joel pressed his forehead into her shoulder, slamming his cock into her over and over, until he let out a loud groan and spurted inside her ass. She wrapped her arms around him, enjoying the feel of his hot cum filling a new hole. He was her first everything now. 

When Joel lifted his head, she could see the concern in his soft brown eyes. 

“Are you okay?” he asked. 

How could Meredith describe to him all the emotions rushing through her? 

Instead, she just nodded and said, “I'm okay.”

Joel spent the next few moments affirming her with his soft kisses and his hands on her tits and stomach. He slid his cock out of her ass slowly, then spread her cheeks to watch his cum leak out of her. 

She giggled. “Did we ruin your backseat?” 

“It was worth it,” he said with a grin. 

After they cleaned up and dressed, Meredith suddenly remembered about why they were here in the first place. 

“You're taking me back to the Bang-A-Rang, aren't you?” she said.

Joel sighed. “I wish I wasn't, but I'm not as strong as you.”

That was ironic coming from a man who used his fists to survive for most of his life, but there was a difference between inner and outer strength. Joel didn't have the strength to walk away from the Brawlers, and she didn't have the strength to beat Burt at his own game. But together, they could be unstoppable. That was the only reason why she chose to return the Bang-A-Rang with Joel.

By the time they got back, the place was packed. Meredith bet Queenie was pissed she wasn't going to make it on stage tonight.

Joel parked his car, but neither one of them attempted to leave.

“What are you going to tell him?” Meredith asked.

“I found you at a Ghouls bar,” he said. “That's why no one else found you.”

“Will he believe that?”

“Probably not, but it's better than the alternative.”

She frowned. “You mean the truth?”

He touched her knee. “Hey, one day, remember?”

No more hiding. No more sneaking around.

She placed her hand over his. “One day.”

As they exited the car, Burt, along with some other Brawlers, approached them. There was a storm in her father's dark eyes. 

“Where the hell have you been?” Burt asked her.

Joel interceded and moved him to the side. “It's okay. She's safe.”

Ignoring her father, Meredith cast one more look at Joel before making her way to her trailer. Once she was inside, she leaned against the door and let out a heavy sigh. Wearing Joel's Brawlers jacket, she wrapped it tighter around herself. It was a poor replacement for his arms, but it was her only source of comfort right now. 

Meredith walked to her room and curled into a ball on her bed. She fought back the tears that wanted to come out and imagined the day when both she and Joel were strong enough to leave this place together. 

**

The next night, Meredith was back making her rounds inside the Bang-A-Rang, but something didn't feel right. Joel and his heavy gaze were missing. She found Bru and asked if he had seen Joel.

“He's been in Burt's office all night,” Bru said.

_Shit._

She stormed to her father's office and barged in without knocking. The two men were seated across from each other at a folding table. 

“Meredith, what are you doing?” Joel asked.

She looked from him to her father, but their faces offered no clues. “What's going on?”

“You need to leave,” Joel told her.

She narrowed her eyes in confusion. What did he not want her to know?

“No, actually stay, Meredith,” Burt said. “I want you to hear this.”

Her stomach turned as she shifted her weight to one leg and crossed her arms in front of her chest. She wished she had something to cover the red corset and fishnet stockings she had on.

Burt gestured across the table and announced, “I'm sending Joel to the 902 branch.”

Meredith dropped her arms to her side. “Why?”

“That branch needs a leader,” Burt said. “And since Joel's done such a good job here in my absence, I'm sending him.”

Meredith shook her head. That was bullshit. Burt was sending Joel away to punish her. 

“Are you going?” she asked Joel.

He lowered his gaze. “It's better this way.”

“You're lying!”

Her outburst made him raise his head, but he didn't respond. Instead, he stood and walked out the room without saying anything else to her. 

Angrily, she watched him leave. Why was he doing this to her? To them?

“He's right,” Burt said. “It's better this way.”

His cold voice snapped her out of it. This wasn't Joel's choice; this was her father's idea. 

She glared at him. “Why are you doing this?” 

Burt's lip curled as he slammed his cane into the floor. “Why? I'll tell you why. He betrayed my trust, and so did you.” He walked around the table to her, stepping into her space but she didn't back down. He looked down at her with the same look of disgust. “My best friend fucking my whore daughter.”

Meredith slapped him; the crack echoing in his office. 

“I hate you,” she said through clenched teeth.

She left Burt rubbing the red handprint on his face and raced out of the Bang-A-Rang. She caught up with Joel outside, who was already halfway to his trailer. 

“Stop!” Meredith grabbed his arm. 

He paused, shaking his head. “I've already made up my mind.”

“You're really leaving?” She struggled to keep her voice from breaking. “Without me?”

“This is the only way,” he said.

“No, it isn't. You can take me with you.”

His shoulders sagged. “Meredith, it was either this or exhile."

She froze in place. Being in exhile meant he and Lyla would be tossed to the wolves with no money or protection. As far as she knew, Burt had never exhiled anyone before; he preached about family too much to actually do it, but the threat always hung over the heads of the Brawlers. 

“He's lying,” Meredith said. “He won't exhile you.”

“I can't take that chance. I have to think about Lyla.”

As much as she was hurting, she understood him—and that was killing her inside. 

Wiping her tears, she told Joel, “You're a good father.”

He reeled her in for a tight hug, and she buried her face into his chest.

"I can't do this without you,” Meredith said. 

“Yes, you can.” Joel cupped her face with both hands. “You're the strongest person I know.” He lowered his mouth and kissed her. 

It wasn't fair that their first kiss out in the open was also their last. 

Meredith leaned into Joel, desperately trying to make this moment go on forever, but he drew back, and with his knuckles, tenderly brushed away the tears rolling down her cheeks. 

“One day,” he said. “One day, when I'm as strong as you, I'll come back.”

She turned her index finger into a hook and held it up. “Promise?”

He linked their fingers together. “Promise.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This update took longer than usual, so I apologize. I can only say blame Meredith and Joel and their feelings! And there's so many feelings! These two are just so damn dirty and sweet. And hey, you're getting two new chapters and a happy ending :)
> 
> I enjoyed writing this story so much, so I hope you enjoyed reading it. Let's hope we get that season 2 renewal soon!
> 
> Feedback is fuel.

Joel wrapped his hand around Meredith's neck as he fucked her from behind. Moaning, she gripped the edge of Burt's desk and pushed back against him. She was wearing a short white dress, no bra, no panties. 

“Fuck me harder, Daddy,” she panted.

Her words made Joel's head spin. He dug his fingers into Meredith's waist and slammed into her with enough force that the folding table moved across the floor of Burt's office. He had deliberately left the door open so that son of a bitch could walk in and see Joel claiming his little girl.

“Daddy,” Meredith whined under him.

That's right—she was _his_ little girl, not Burt's.

Joel's hips moved faster and faster as he watched his shiny cock slip in and out of her tight pussy. He wrapped his left hand around her neck again, while his other hand grabbed a fistful of her red hair and pulled her head back. He covered her mouth with his, capturing each one of her whimpers and moans. 

“Come inside me, Daddy.” The walls of her wet pussy clenched around him. “Come inside your little girl...”

Joel shut his eyes as his entire body began to shudder and pleasure rolled through him like a tsunami. 

“Please, Daddy, _please_...”

Meredith's pleas roared in his ears as he came hard...into his hand.

Breathlessly, Joel opened his eyes and the fantasy of fucking Meredith vanished. The only remnant left behind was the white cum clinging to his fingers. _This belongs inside Meredith_ , he thought. It was a waste to wash it away under the spray of the warm shower. 

For the past month, this was the only way he could be close to Meredith, although his memories and fantasies didn't compare to the real thing. He missed her. And it wasn't just the sex. He missed her touch. He missed her voice. He missed her smell. He missed her smile. He missed her soft hair. He missed her green eyes. 

He missed being called “Daddy.”

Joel knew she missed him just as much. Although there had been no contact with the 707 since he left with Lyla, he could feel the hole inside his heart. It was a space only Meredith could fit. He was sure Meredith's own heart had a Joel-sized piece missing. 

After he finished his shower and dressed, he found Lyla in her room, still in her plaid pajamas. 

“You hungry?” he asked her.

She looked up from the book she was reading. “Can we make scrambled eggs?”

“Sure, honey. Anything else you want?”

Lyla tilted her head and thought about it. “Uncle Bash's French toast.”

So, he wasn't the only one who missed home.

“I know my French toast isn't as good as Uncle Bash's, but I can try,” Joel said.

“Okay.” She got out of bed and followed him into the kitchen of their new trailer to help him with breakfast.

When the two of them had arrived to the 902, the Brawlers there had met them with some skepticism. He didn't blame them. The 902 didn't need him as their leader. They paid their taxes on time; money was flowing through their Bang-A-Rang every night; they stayed out of trouble with the other gangs. In other words, they were doing just fine.

And he let them know that on his first day. He would stay out of their way, and they would stay out of his. They liked that deal.

In the meantime, all he had to worry about was being Daddy-O. Lyla loved it. She got to have her father all to herself, and she took advantage of his free time. They hunted for dragons in the woods. They built forts in the living room of their new trailer. They made-up stories of magicians and talking animals and taped the illustrations they drew around her bedroom, where she made him retell their stories every night before she going to bed.

The past thirty days showed Joel that he could have a life that didn't revolve around the Brawlers. On the other hand, he was still standing outside the 707 with Meredith, their fingers hooked on a promise. 

_“I'll come back.”_

But was he was strong enough yet?

After breakfast, Joel took Lyla for a walk in the woods behind the Bang-A-Rang. They spent the morning climbing trees and searching for stones that could skip in the pond later. When they returned to the Bang-A-Rang, Joel immediately recognized the car parked outside.

The Three River Phoenixes were here.

Lyla saw them first. She ran to Matty, Johnson, and Avron, who all squatted down to hug her. He couldn't help but notice how Lyla lit up at the sight of them. Hell, if Meredith had come along with them, he would be shining as bright as a star too. 

Joel ruffled his daughter's hair. “Lyla, why don't you head back to the trailer while I catch up with the guys?”

“Okay, Daddy-O.” Before she left, she motioned for Johnson to bend down and slipped one of the smooth stones she had collected into his hand. “Can you give this to Uncle Bash for me? Tell him it's filled with wishes.”

“Sure, kiddo,” he said with a wink.

After she was gone, Joel turned back to the Phoenixes. 

“Is it already that time of the month?” he asked.

“You got the money or what?” Avron said with a smirk.

Now that Joel wasn't in charge of them, Burt's nephew didn't seem to give a shit about paying him any respect. But he was still a Brawler and Avron was not. 

He glared at the younger man and said, “I got your money.” But when Avron stepped forward, Joel put a hand on his chest. “Stay and watch the car.” He gestured to Matty and Johnson. “You two can come with me.”

A dejected Avron crossed his arms and sat on the hood of the car as Joel led the other Phoenixes to the Bang-A-Rang. Inside the office, Joel handed Matty the envelope full of cash, who didn't even bother to count it.

“How are things at the 707?” Joel asked.

“Same ol', same ol',” Johnson said, leaning his shoulder against the wall. 

Joel's heart pounded as he nervously asked his next question, “And how is everyone at the 707?”

Matty shifted on his feet. “They're getting ready for the big auction next week.” 

Joel narrowed his eyes. “What auction?”

“One night with a pinup,” Matty said. “Burt's been planning it for weeks.”

So, that bastard was still going through with it. Joel imagined Meredith on stage as the grand prize, her eyes searching the faces in the audience for him—and he wouldn't be there. He couldn't let that happen.

“Are you on our way to see Percy?” Joel asked Matty.

“He's our next stop.”

Joel shoved a wad of his own cash into Matty's hand. “When you get there, I want you to buy me a ticket to the auction.”

Matty and Johnson shared a worried look. Joel knew they must have heard the rumors of his relationship with Meredith by now and how that was the real reason he was no longer at the 707.

“Are you sure that's a good idea?” Matty said.

“Don't do it for me,” Joel said softly. He glanced over at Johnson who gave him an understanding nod. 

_Do it for Meredith._

**

The following Friday, Joel returned to the 707. As soon as he entered the bar, his stomach knotted. Even though he had called this place home for many years, he suddenly felt like an outsider. And he was treated like one as soon as the other Brawlers spotted him. Despite the Brawlers shirt he wore and 707 tattooed on his neck, they circled him like he was a fucking Ghoul. His hands immediately turned to fists. If he had to fight his brothers, he would do it.

Bru was the first one to step out of circle and approach him. “What are you doing here, Joel?”

“I came to watch the show.” Joel held up his ticket. “I paid just like everyone else.”

The next one to break through the group was Burt. He hobbled over to them on his cane. Once Bru moved aside, Joel had to restrain himself from going after their leader. He didn't even have to use his hands; he could just take Burt's cane and beat him over the head with it until it broke into two and that would be enough. 

“You're breaking protocol,” Burt said to him.

“Fuck protocol,” Joel spat out.

An amused smirk spread on Burt's face. “Fine, stay for the auction, but you won't be able to afford her.”

Joel didn't let Burt's words detract him. “We'll see about that.” He watched Burt and other Brawlers leave him before he made his way to the bar. He sat at the counter and ordered a beer just as the curtain went up on stage. The entire room erupted into cheers. 

Instead of Queenie taking the mic, it was Percy. The man was dressed in a black tux and his long blond hair was slicked back like some greasy salesman—and that was exactly what he was tonight. Joel glanced over at Burt, who was already smiling smugly at him. Joel was counting on Queenie to be on that stage, but he should have known Burt would replace her with someone willing to do the dirty work.

Under the spotlight, Percy motioned for the crowd to settle down before he addressed them. “Ladies and gentlemen, it is my pleasure to welcome you to the Bang-A-Rang. As you know, every night at the Bang-A-Rang is a special night, but tonight is especially special. Why? Because tonight you could be taking home one of our lovely pinups.” 

More applause sounded, and Joel looked around the packed room uneasily. How many were also here for Meredith? Maybe he had more than the Brawlers to worry about tonight. 

Percy waited until the applause stopped before speaking again. “So, let's not delay this any further. They usually say save the best for last, but not here. Our first pinup is no stranger to this stage. In fact, you can say she was born for it.” He winked at the audience and the entire club erupted into howls. “Ladies and gentlemen, Miss Meredith Harlow.” 

Immediately, Joel got on his feet, his gaze locked on the stage as Percy exited and the lights went down. Everyone—including him—waited with bated breath. Then, slowly and softly, a song started to play over the sound system. 

_“I'm so tired of playing, playing with this bow and arrow...Gonna give my heart away...Leave it to the other girls to play, for I've been a temptress too long...”_

As the song continued and everyone's attention was on the stage, a spotlight appeared in the crowd. 

_“Give me a reason to love you...Give me a reason to be a woman...I just wanna be a woman...”_

All heads turned, and there she was.

Meredith stood in the center of the room, her hips already swaying to the sensual beat. She wore a tight emerald green corset that pushed up her tits. Long black gloves adorned her arms, and her legs were bare except for a pair of black knee-length stiletto boots. Her red hair was down in loose waves, and her crimson lips smiled seductively at the audience.

She looked just as beautiful as ever, maybe even more. But as she moved to the music, Joel could see there was nothing behind her eyes. No spark. No life. No fire. Her light had been extinguished, and he knew exactly who had put it out. 

Sitting at a back table, Burt was watching Meredith intently, just like the rest of the room. Unlike everyone else who was going to open up their wallets for her, Joel knew Burt's thoughts were about how much money he was going to receive instead. 

Not if Joel could help it.

He returned his attention to Meredith, who was now dancing around the room. As always, the audience remained transfixed by her presence. She slipped her left glove off her arm and draped it around a man's neck. He tried to reach for her, prompting Joel to take a step forward, but Meredith gently pushed the man back into his seat. Of course, she could handle it herself. She tugged the other glove off with her teeth, one finger at a time, eliciting a chorus of cheers. She rewarded them with a teasing smile as she suggestively slid the glove back and forth in between her legs before tossing it into the crowd of onlookers. They all scrambled to retrieve the garment like it was the last loaf of bread in a store. 

While the audience was busy with that, Meredith managed to escape from the mob, the smile on her face weakening as she dropped her facade. She was approaching the bar where he was standing, and he waited for her. 

Waited for her to feel him watching her.

And when she did, she stopped like she had a hit a brick wall. Meredith slowly lifted her head until their gazes connected, and he was able to capture her once again with just a single look. A million emotions washed over her face in those precious seconds where it felt like they were alone inside the Bang-A-Rang. 

_“For this is the beginning of forever and ever...”_

When she smiled that secret smile at him, it was a real one. 

Joel was seconds away from taking her hand and getting them the hell out of this place when the song ended and Percy reappeared on stage.

“Ladies and gentlemen, let's hear it for Meredith!” he said into the microphone as the room filled with thunderous applause. 

Meredith looked over her shoulder one more time at Joel before ascending the stage and taking her place beside Percy. Her gaze never left Joel. 

“That was just a tiny taste of what you're going to get tonight,” Percy said. “If you want more, she can be all yours—for the right price. How about $1,000? Does one grand sound good?”

Hands went into the air.

“$1,500? Two grand? Three?” 

A few hands dropped, but as Joel surveyed the room, he knew they were going to be a persistent group. 

A high whistle sounded in the room, and everyone turned to see the man who had tried to grab Meredith rise from his seat. 

“$10,000,” he declared, waving her left glove in the air. 

Joel narrowed his eyes at the man. He looked like he was in his early-thirties. He wore an expensive-looking black suit, but his cheap haircut and rurly beard told Joel that it was just for show. The guy just wanted to look like he had money. 

“$11,000,” Joel called out from the bar.

All eyes turned to him, including Burt, who looked like he was going to keel over. Good, let him. 

On stage, Meredith gave Joel a smirk, while Percy cleared his throat uncomfortably.

“Well, it seems like we have a bidding war going on,” he said.

The other man didn't stand down. “$12,000.”

Joel didn't blink either. “Twenty.”

This time, the other man hesitated. “Twenty-one.”

It was time to go in for the kill.

Joel stepped into the crowd, turning his gaze to Burt. “Fifty.”

Surprised murmurs spread throughout the bar. 

Burt narrowed his eyes. “He's bluffing. He doesn't have that kind of money.”

“You're right, I don't.” He unbuttoned his Brawlers shirt, revealing the white tank top underneath. “What I do have is fifteen years. Fifteen years of blood, sweat, and tears. Fifteen years of loyalty. Fifteen years of my life—that is my payment.” He removed his shirt and tossed it to the floor. 

Burt rose from his seat with a snarl on his face. “If you think you're walking out of here with my daughter, think again.”

“That's exactly what I'm doing, Burt.” Joel moved to the stage and held out his hand for Meredith. She immediately took it and hopped into his arms where she belonged. She looked up at him with her big green eyes.

“You came back,” she said.

He smiled. “I promised you, didn't I?”

Joel gently placed her feet to the floor and lowered his hand into hers, leading her through the bar toward the exit but found Matty and Johnson blocking their way. Joel tensed, placing Meredith behind him.

“We'll try to hold them off for you,” Matty said, rolling up his sleeves. 

Joel turned to find the Brawlers making their way toward them. He gave Matty and Johnson an appreciative nod and rushed out of there with Meredith. 

As soon as they were in his car, Joel stepped on the gas pedal without a backward glance. He was only focused on the girl sitting next to him.

“Come here.” He grabbed the back of Meredith's head and brought her in for a long overdue kiss. She reciprocated with the same intensity, moaning passionately around his tongue. She still tasted as sweet as cherries. 

Curling her body against his, she asked, “Where are we going?” 

He turned his attention to the open road ahead of them. “Anywhere we want.”

Because Meredith had taught him the most important thing: Home wasn't a place; it was a person. And wherever Meredith was, so was his home.

**  
**Three Months Later**

Lyla was finally asleep.

Joel crept out of his daughter's room and quietly shut the door; his mind was still buzzing from her imaginative tales. The latest one involved a tiny elf named Max who was searching for a set of magical jewels that could help him travel in time. When Joel had asked her why Max wanted to travel to the past, she laughed.

“You're silly, Daddy-O,” she said. “Max doesn't want to go back in time. He wants to see the future.”

Joel was thinking about his own future as he tidied up the living room of his house. His house. He owned a real fucking house now. One that was far away enough that no knew of the Banished Brawlers and where the name Burt Harlow didn't strike fear into anyone's heart. A home built on a solid foundation, filled with carpeted floors, actual windows, and staircases. There was a rose garden in the front yard and a swing set and treehouse in the back.

The best thing was that he and Meredith had their own room now with a bed large enough to fit both of them. A bed where he could hold her every single night and wake up to her every single morning. No more hiding and sneaking around. They were free to be together without any repercussions.

Joel climbed up the stairs to where their bedroom was located. It was time to tuck in his other little girl. When he entered, Meredith was sitting up against the headboard and pillows, flipping through one of her fashion magazines with her pink manicured nails. He thought about how in a matter of weeks he went from being surrounded by guns and violence to frilly things like lipstick and lace. Hell, most of their walk-in closet was filled with Meredith's dresses and high heels. He wasn't complaining though; he was the one who bought her those things. He wanted to see her in those short skirts and skimpy lingerie, and she was more than happy to model them for him.

Tonight, she wore a ivory nightie, leaving nothing to the imagination. Her red hair was twisted up in a messy bun with soft strands falling into her eyes and naked face. When she spotted him watching her in the doorway, she grinned and put down the magazine.

“Hi, Daddy,” she said.

He closed the door and and locked it behind him. “Hi, baby.”

“Are you tired?” she asked, slightly parting her legs. “I know you had a long day at work, so if you just want to go to sleep...”

_Still a brat._

Joel's gaze traveled over her body. “I'm not tired, baby. Are you?”

“I don't know,” she said, stretching her arms over her head and faking a yawn. “I _was_ waiting all day for you.”

With a low growl, Joel jumped on the bed, pinning Meredith underneath him. She yelped and struggled to free herself. Each time she moved, her pebbled nipples rubbed against his white T-shirt covered with sweat and grime from working at the auto shop. He pressed his hard-on against her thigh, and she lifted her hips against his jeans for more friction. 

“Please, Daddy,” she whispered.

Normally, those words would have made him flip her over and shove his big dick into her cunt. Instead, Joel kept his body on top of hers, looking down at her pretty face that was filled with so much love and adoration it made his heart clench. 

Not long after they left the Bang-A-Rang, Meredith had asked him if he had any regrets about walking away from the Brawlers. 

“I wish we had done it sooner,” he told her. “Now, don't ever ask me that question again.”

Because Joel felt like the luckiest damn man in the world—and he made it his job to remind Meredith on a regular basis that he hadn't given up anything to be with her. The truth was he had gained more than he ever could have imagined. As he stared into Meredith's face, the same love and adoration pouring from her was being poured right back.

“I love you,” he said.

Her squirming body stilled at his words. “I love you too.”

He placed a soft kiss on her lips and asked, “Were you a good girl today?” 

“Yes, Daddy.”

“You didn't touch yourself?”

Meredith let out an impatient sigh. “I told you, I was waiting for you.”

He thought about putting her over his knee to remind her what happened to greedy little girls, but he got another idea. He moved his fingers down the side of her body and under her nightie. She shivered as his hand touched the front of her silk panties. 

“Then, why are you so wet?” he said.

She let out a little whine. “That's not fair, Daddy.”

“What's not fair?”

“You can't leave a plug in my ass all day and expect me not to be,” she said with a pout.

Joel smiled and slowly climbed off Meredith. She remained sprawled on her mattress, chest heaving and legs open. As much as he wanted to keep touching her, he took a seat in the chair next to the bed.

“Let me see,” he said in a husky voice. “Show me how good you were for Daddy today.”

Meredith scooted back up to the pillows and reclined. Lifting her legs, she reached under her nightie to pull down her panties. She left them hooked around her calves and pushed her lingerie up around her waist, giving Joel a complete view of the metal plug lodged deep inside her ass. 

The sight nearly took his breath away, kind of like when Meredith told him she wanted him to fuck her ass again. How could he say no? He still fantasized about that night in the backseat of his car. Only this time, he wanted her to be prepped and ready. So, this morning, after he dropped Lyla off at school, he returned home and made Meredith come twice with his tongue before promising her he would take her ass when he got home from work. But only if she wore her new toy. 

“See?” Meredith said, running her fingers over the pink heart-shaped jewel glittering from her bottom. “I was good.”

Joel swallowed hard. “Yeah, baby, you were.”

“Does that mean I get to touch myself now?” she asked, batting her eyelashes.

He couldn't say no to that either. He leaned back in the chair and gestured for her to continue.

Meredith smiled and kicked off her panties. She still liked to be watched, even if she only had an audience of one now. With her gaze locked on him, she massaged her tits with her right hand while her other hand dropped to her smooth, pink pussy. She whimpered and bit her lip as she played with her clit. 

Joel's cock throbbed uncomfortably behind his jeans. Watching her reminded him of that first night, when he caught her playing with herself in her trailer. At the time, he thought it was wrong and forbidden—and it was—but that shouldn't have stopped him. He was stupid to deny his feelings for Meredith and the fact of how much he wanted her despite their shared history and the twenty years between them. But when he finally gave in, he realized not only did he want Meredith, he needed her too. 

“Daddy,” she whined.

It turned out Meredith needed him just as badly. She was sliding a finger into her pink slit, but judging by the frustration on her face, it wasn't enough. 

“Daddy,” she whined again.

Fuck, she was _aching_ for him.

Joel moved to the bed. “Shhh...Daddy's here.” He slid his hand up her bare leg until he was touching her slick pussy. He took over, curling his thick finger inside her.

“Hmm..feels good,” Meredith sighed.

He started to thrust his finger in and out. “You like that?”

“Yes, Daddy,” she said, clutching the white bed sheets. 

He added a second finger. “How about that?”

She nodded and whimpered at the extra fullness.

“That's my good girl.” He leaned over to kiss her mouth, while still fucking her with his fingers. “You're always so wet and tight for me.” He kept his lips pressed against the corner of her mouth as he pushed his fingers deeper inside her warm pussy. “You like it when Daddy touches you here?”

Meredith nodded again, her eyes falling shut.

“Good girl,” he murmured into her soft skin, which smelled like tangerines. He left a trail of kisses from her neck to her chest and lifted her nightie higher, exposing her tits. Immediately, he wrapped his lips around her hard nipples. 

Meredith let out a series of a breathless moans. The sounds made Joel suck on her tits harder, making sure to pay attention to both of them. Meanwhile, he was still using his fingers to fuck her, faster and faster until she was squelching. If he wanted to, he could probably make her squirt again. 

“Oh, Daddy...” She began to tremble under him.

In that moment, he lifted his head and pulled out his fingers out of her pussy.

Meredith's eyes flew open. She glared at him, her cheeks rosy and her body flushed. “I was close, Daddy.”

“I was just warming you up,” he said, standing. “Now, take off your clothes and get on your knees.”

Meredith was still glaring at him as she pulled the nightie over her head and tossed it to the floor. She turned around, facing the pillows.

Joel stood there, staring at her body. Everything about her was beautiful—from her red hair to her perfect feet. When he knelt behind her and saw the pink jewel peeking out from her asshole, it was like looking at the goddamn Mona Lisa. He grabbed her hips and pulled her back against the hard outline of his cock, which was still restrained behind his pair of jeans. He was doing this to tease her, but for him, this was agony. He wasn't sure how long he was going to last, still fully clothed. 

Meredith looked over her shoulder at him. “You promised, Daddy.”

He did—this morning as he was pushing the plug into her tight asshole. 

_“Be a good girl and wear this for Daddy today, then I'll take it out and put my cock inside you like you want.”_

Taking in a deep breath, Joel slowly removed the plug, but stopped when he felt Meredith tense.

“Relax, baby,” he said, rubbing her lower back with his free hand.

She whimpered some more as he continued to pull the plug out from her ass. “Almost there.” He was amazed that she had kept it in for so long, but then again, this was Meredith. Nothing challenged her. 

When the plug was out, Joel pulled her ass cheeks apart, admiring the gaping hole the toy had left behind. He was tempted to thrust his tongue inside and have a taste. Instead, he unbuckled his belt and pushed down his jeans and underwear. His leaking cock wept for joy. As soon as he brushed his tip against her ass, Meredith practically did the same thing.

“Tell me how you want it, baby,” he said.

She looked over his shoulder at him again, and with that secret smile, she said, “I want it hard, Daddy.”

_That's my girl._

With a grunt, Joel filled that gaping hole with his cock, watching every single inch disappear easily into her ass. 

“Damn, you feel amazing,” he said. She was warm and snug like a glove. 

Below him, Meredith was moaning softly into the pillow, her hands balled into small fists on both sides of her head. She was being so good for him.

Joel pulled out completely, still amazed at how Meredith was able to take the plug and his cock. His ego swelled with pride, and then it was like some savage animal inside him awakened. He grabbed her arms and pinned both wrists behind her back with one hand. As he hammered his cock in and out of her, Meredith's moans grew louder. With his free hand, Joel squeezed her round ass and gave it a hard slap, causing Meredith to gasp. He spanked her again, pleased to see his red handprint on her pale skin. Each time he pulled out, he slammed right back inside her ass, starting his pounding rhythm over again. 

“Stop.” Meredith sobbed into the pillow.

He paused, unsure if he had heard her correctly.

“Joel, stop.”

This time, he did hear her. Instantly, he withdrew, turning her over and checking on her. “What's wrong? Did I hurt you?”

He had fucked-up. He was too rough with her, too hard, too selfish—

“No. You were perfect.” She looked up at him, smiling. “It's just—I need to tell you something.”

He still didn't feel any better. “What is it?”

Meredith suddenly became shy, lowering her voice. “I'm ready to start a family with you.”

“What do you mean?” he asked. 

“I stopped taking my birth control,” she admitted. 

Joel had to sit back to process the information. He ran a hand over his face in disbelief. “So, when you say you're ready to start a family, you mean...”

Her smile widened. “I mean, I'm ready to start trying tonight.” 

Joel understood her message; she wanted his cum, just not in her ass. 

“Do you—do you want that too?” Meredith asked.

How could even she even think to ask him that question?

Joel pulled her up to him, hugging her tightly in his arms. “Of course I do. More than anything.” He kissed her forehead. “All the way, right?”

She looked up at him with those sparkling green eyes. “All the way.”

He cupped her face and kissed her gently. “Are you sure I didn't hurt you?”

“Yes, Daddy.” The sparkle in her eyes turned mischievous. “But I don't mind if you do.”

And just like that Meredith was back to being his little girl.

Joel got off the bed, stepping out of his jeans. His gaze never left Meredith as he took off the rest of his clothes. She lay against the pillows with her legs spread, rubbing lazy circles on her clit with her pink fingernails, taking him in with her half-lidded eyes. 

“What are you thinking about, baby?” he asked while stroking his cock.

She grinned. “That I'm the luckiest girl in the world.”

“You think _you're_ lucky?” 

Joel grabbed her waist and pulled her to the side of the bed where he stood. He dragged her down to the edge until her butt was hanging off the mattress. Then, he hooked her arms under her knees so she could keep her legs spread wide for him. That little pussy opened up for him like the pink petals of a blooming flower. Seeing her in this position reminded Joel she belonged to him and only him. 

He was definitely the lucky one. 

Joel lined his cock up to her slit and slowly started to push through her wet folds. Meredith lowered her gaze to watch him. This was his favorite part too. He liked to watch her face soften as he filled her up, how wide her eyes got as he stretched her. He liked knowing she was too small for him, and he was too big for her—yet, they always fit. 

Joel took his time sliding his nine inches into the heat between her thighs. Even though he told Meredith the more they fucked, the more she would get used to his size, she was still unbelievably tight. It felt like he was sinking into liquid gold.

“Daddy,” Meredith gasped.

He looked up at her soft face, her wide eyes—she was such a good little girl for taking Daddy's big cock.

Meredith mewled and whimpered with every inch that disappeared inside her. “You're so deep.”

So deep that he was probably touching her womb.

Knowing Meredith was off birth control, coming inside her was going to be different this time. 

Once every inch of his cock was buried inside her, Joel shifted his hands under Meredith's soft, creamy legs and kept them open. “Are you ready to make a baby?”

He could see her start to roll her eyes, but before she could give him a bratty response, he started moving his hips, sliding his cock halfway out, then right back deep inside her. 

“Oh, fuck!” Meredith's eyes did roll, but they were to the back of her head.

Joel was merciless as he slammed his dick in and out of her. He watched her perky tits bounce up and down with each hard thrust. Meredith could only cling to the sheets and hang on for the ride, but he knew it wasn't going to take long until he filled her belly with his seed. She had been so close to coming on his fingers, and he was right there in her ass. Both of their bodies were already on fire.

He grabbed her left leg and held it straight up against his chest with her ankle resting on his shoulder. At this angle, he sped up his pace, plunging his cock deep into her wet and slippery pussy over and over. 

“I'm close, Daddy,” Meredith panted. 

“Come on my dick, baby.” As Joel pounded into her, he rubbed small, tight circles on her clit. 

It was working. Letting out a breathless moan, Meredith threw her arms over her head as her back arched off the bed. “Oh—Oh—I'm coming!” Her entire body spasmed with convulsions as she coated his cock with her cream. “Daddy! Yes, Daddy!”

Watching Meredith come was his undoing. A couple more rapid thrusts and Joel's entire body tightened. A groan erupted from him as he pumped his cum deep inside her. He was pretty sure there was enough in there to make that baby. When he pulled out, some dripped out of Meredith, but he used his fingers to push every single white drop back inside her pink folds. As he did that, he felt a new sense of protectiveness and possessiveness surge through him. He knew Meredith was his, but if they were going to start a family, there was one more thing he had to do. 

“Marry me,” Joel said.

Meredith was still flat on her back, with her arms over her head, trying to catch her breath. “What?”

“You heard me.” He climbed in bed next to her, pressing their bodies together. “Will you marry me, Meredith?”

She sharply inhaled, taking a moment to answer, but the tears forming in her eyes told him all he needed to know. “Hell, yes, I'll fucking marry you!” 

Grinning, Joel kissed her, long and deep, until she was breathless again. 

When they pulled away, Meredith wrapped her arms around his neck and said, “I'm going to pick out the biggest diamond for my ring.”

“Well, that's going to depend,” Joel said. 

She gave him a cute pout. “On what?” 

He reached behind her and grabbed her ass. “If you're gonna be a good girl.” He kissed her on the mouth again before moving his lips down her neck. 

Meredith smiled. “Oh, I'll be _very_ good, Daddy.”

Joel didn't doubt that for a second. He would buy her that diamond ring—and all the diamonds in the world—if that made her happy. His lips continued down her body until he was nuzzling his face against her tits and thinking about how much bigger and heavier they going to get once she was pregnant. 

When Joel lifted his head, she playfully tugged on his beard.

“Argh!” he said in his pirate voice.

Meredith giggled and pulled him up, massaging their tongues together for another long and dirty kiss. She let out a content sigh. 

“Is kissing still the best part?” she asked.

“No.” He cupped the side of her face, watching his soon-to-be bride lean into his familiar touch. 

Her brows furrowed at his answer. “No?” 

Joel caressed her cheek and thought about the broken man who had arrived at the Bang-A-Rang fifteen years ago, searching for a purpose and a reason to live. And now, he was looking at her. 

“You are, Meredith,” he said. “You're the best part.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the song playing during Meredith's dance (from Madie's Meredith playlist)  
> ["Glory Box" by Portishead](https://youtu.be/MnMTK8EdsOc)


	5. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did I mention how these two are so damn dirty and sweet?

**Five Years Later**

“Mama!”

Meredith recognized Caleb's cries and raced down the stairs to the living room. Her youngest son was in tears holding his favorite toy robot—which was now in two pieces.

“Hunter broke!” Caleb wailed, pointing at his older brother.

Hunter stood a few feet away with his hands behind his back. “It was an accident.”

Meredith crouched down to her three-year-old and hugged him. “It's okay, Caleb. Hunter says it was an accident. Don't cry, all right, honey?”

But Caleb's crying only grew louder. “I want Daddy-O!” 

“Daddy-O will be home very soon.” She ran her hand soothingly over his back. “It's okay. Mama and Daddy-O will buy you a new one.”

“I want Daddy-O! I want Daddy-O!” Caleb said, stomping his feet. 

Right on time, Joel walked through the front door with Lyla after picking her up from school. She rolled her eyes at her crying brother and disappeared into the kitchen with her backpack and violin case. Every since she turned twelve, she was perfecting the art of the eye roll, which Joel claimed she learned from Meredith. 

Joel surveyed the scene in front of him and asked, “What happened here?”

Caleb held up his robot. “Hunter broke.”

Meredith sighed, rising to her feet. “He said it was an accident.”

Hunter was still standing silently by the couch. “We were only playing.” He moved to Caleb and stroked his brother's hair tenderly. “I'm sorry.”

Caleb sniffled as his breathing slowed. “It's okay, Hunter.”

Meredith smiled at the both of them. Who would have thought that the sons of Joel the Mover would be so sweet and sensitive? 

Joel picked up their two boys, placing one in each arm. “I know what will make everyone feel better. How about some ice cream? You guys wanna go get some ice cream?”

The boys cheered in response, the broken toy now forgotten. 

Lyla returned to the living room, grinning from ear to ear. “Did I hear ice cream?”

Meredith rolled her eyes. Okay, maybe Lyla did get it from her. “After dinner,” she told them. 

“No, Mama, now!” Caleb demanded.

All three kids started talking at once: “Ice cream now...now, Mama...Now ice cream...”

Joel watched with an amused smirk on his face, even though this was his idea.

“Fine,” she said, raising her hands in defeat. “Let's go.”

As the kids ran out of the room to get ready, Meredith crossed her arms and glared at Joel. “Thanks for your help, by the way.”

“I got Caleb to stop crying, didn't I?” he said, sauntering over to her.

She tried not to stare at his mouth or notice how sexy he looked in that tight white T-shirt or see the way his brown eyes were looking her up and down. Damn it. She didn't resist him, no matter how upset she got. 

When Joel was standing in front of her, he uncrossed her arms effortlessly and wrapped them around his waist instead. “Besides, ice cream fixes everything, right?” He tilted her chin up and kissed her. 

Judging by the way Joel was kissing her, Meredith had to disagree, but ice cream was a close second. 

**

Meredith liked going into town with Joel and the kids. Sometimes people would comment to Joel about how lovely and adorable his children were especially his oldest, and Joel would just put his arm around her and correct them by telling them she was actually his wife. She liked watching their reactions. Most of all, she liked to tease Joel about it later, only because it resulted in him spanking her. 

In all honesty, she _loved_ it because he was still her Daddy. She was twenty-five now; Joel was forty-five. For his age, he still had an incredible body, lean and fit with a washboard stomach and big, strong arms. Although she had gained a little weight after having Hunter and Caleb, Joel didn't seem to mind that her breasts had grown two cup sizes or that her ass was bigger.

Those weren't the only changes. Aside from being Meredith Kelly, she decided to return to her natural hair color and become a blonde again. Sometimes she caught Joel looking at her with that faraway expression on his face, the one she could never read. Maybe he was thinking about that little blonde girl he met all those years ago, or maybe he was wondering how it was possible that girl had grown up to become his wife and the mother of his children.

Meredith knew the answer. It was fate. Simple as that. Fate brought Joel to the Bang-A-Rang. Fate made them fall in love. Fate gave them a family. Lyla was growing up to be a beautiful, creative girl who loved the arts. For a five-year-old, Hunter was deeply empathetic and curious about the world. He had her green eyes and Joel's dark hair. Caleb was the temperamental one in the family, but then again, he was the baby. He also had her green eyes and sandy blonde hair. 

As for Joel, there was more gray hair, but he no longer had that ridiculous beard. Well, he did, but it was shorter now. He was now co-owner of the auto shop, and business was going well since they expanded into customizing classic cars and motorcycles (Joel never expected Meredith to work, even though she offered more than once to find a job). He even quit smoking; they both did after she got pregnant with Hunter. 

Becoming a mother had opened Meredith's eyes to the fact that she had to put someone else's needs before her own. Now she understood what Joel was going through with Lyla at the Bang-A-Rang, the sacrifices and decisions he had to make to keep her safe. She would also do anything for her children—even allow them to eat ice cream before dinner. 

After they ordered their ice cream, they went outside the shop and sat at a patio table. It was the middle of April and the cool spring breeze felt perfect under the warm sun. Meredith had also changed before they left the house. She wore a short-sleeved pink dress that fell right above her knees. She knew how good her tits and ass looked in the dress, and Joel knew that too, which was why she chose to put it on. 

It was going to be pure torture for Joel to watch her lick her bubblegum ice cream cone in this dress and not be able to do anything about it. Well, maybe not until they got to their bedroom. For now, she was enjoying her little payback.

“Excuse me, sir?” A middle-aged woman sitting at the next table with her family leaned over to Joel. “Your children are adorable.”

Meredith shared a secret smile with Joel before sitting back in her chair. His arm was already behind her.

“Thank you,” Joel said. “They get it from their mother.”

Meredith waved at the woman, the big diamond on her ring finger sparkling under the sunlight. As she expected, the woman's mouth dropped open and she quickly turned back to her family.

Meredith chuckled and leaned into Joel's shoulder. “I must have been too adorable for her.”

**

When it was finally quiet inside the house and the kids were all tucked into their beds downstairs, Meredith was able to thank Joel for taking them out to get ice cream. Still wearing her pink dress, she made him remove his clothes and sit at the foot of the bed as she knelt in between his legs. With a playful smile, she curled her fingers around his cock and slowly started to stroke him. Up, down, up, down.

Joel groaned, leaning back with his hands on the mattress. “I should be throwing you over my knee right now.”

“Then, why don't you, Daddy?” Meredith said, pumping her hand faster over his cock.

He let out another groan, and she knew he was powerless to her touch. She leaned forward and swirled her tongue around the bulbous head of his cock like she was licking her bubblegum ice cream cone. She lifted her gaze to watch Joel. Even though she was the one on her knees, it was Joel who looked completely defenseless. His face was flushed with perspiration, and his eyes closed in ecstasy. The compass tattoo on his muscular chest rose and fell unevenly with his heavy breathing. 

Now, for the final move. Meredith dragged her tongue over the thick vein running from his base to his tip, savoring his masculine taste before swallowing his thick cock whole. She remembered the first time she tasted Joel inside the Bang-A-Rang vault. It seemed like a lifetime ago, but the memory made her pussy wet. 

“Oh, fuck.” Joel opened his eyes and slid his large hands through her blonde hair, holding it at the nape of her neck. He pushed his hips forward, sliding his dick deeper down her throat. “Baby, your mouth feels like heaven.” 

Strange how they went from forbidden fruit to heaven, but Meredith didn't see or feel the difference. When it came to her and Joel, both felt right. 

Meredith placed her hands on Joel's thighs, keeping her gaze locked on his brown eyes. He was watching her with the same concentration. It was like a game for them. Saliva started to pool in the back of her stuffed mouth, and her eyes started to water. But she didn't move from her spot. She wanted to be good for her Daddy. 

After a couple more agonizing seconds, Joel pulled out of her mouth with a wet pop. Meredith gasped for air, grinning up at him. 

Joel smiled back, releasing her hair. “That's my good girl.” He held out his hand, and she opened her mouth, letting the pool of spit that had collected inside drip out into his palm. He used it to stroke his cock, getting his dick wet.

“What tastes better? My cock or ice cream?” he asked.

“Your cock, Daddy,” Meredith said, even though that question deserved an eye roll, but she was too horny and hungry for Joel's cock.

She was still breathless when she wrapped her lips around him again and bobbed her head up and down his length. The lewd, slurping sounds echoed in the room. 

“Fuck.” Joel let out a raspy sigh. She loved hearing the noises he made when she was blowing him.

Sliding her hand over his slippery cock, Meredith lifted it to suck on his heavy balls. She knew how much that made him lose control.

“Fuck, baby.” Joel cupped her cheek affectionately. “Your mouth feels like heaven.”

She smiled. “Are you losing your memory, old man? You already said that.”

“Old man, huh?”

Gripping the back of her head, Joel guided her mouth back to his cock. She placed her hands on his thighs again and allowed him to hold her head in place so he could use her mouth. The slurping sounds turned into choking as her lips stretched obscenely over his big cock. Each time he hit the back of her throat, she moaned. Not only was her mouth getting more wet, so were her panties. It was filthy; it was rough; it was them. When he pulled back, her spit and his pre-cum dripped down from her chin to the front of the dress. 

“Look at that,” Joel said. “We're making a mess.” 

He stood with her and gave her a hard kiss before tugging her dress over her head. Dressed in only a lacy pink bra and matching G-string, Meredith swayed on her feet, feeling drunk on pleasure. 

Joel put his hands on her shoulders, steadying her. “All the way?” His voice was soft with concern as though he wasn't just fucking her mouth a moment ago. 

But he had. Her sore mouth was the evidence. Now, she wanted him to use her pussy in the same manner.

She rose on her tip-toes and kissed him. “All the way.”

As soon as Joel heard those three words, he wrapped his arms around her and tossed her to the middle of their king-sized bed. Turning to face him, she removed her bra and reclined with her legs spread. As Joel crawled across the mattress to her, she felt like prey. Her gaze traveled over his hard muscles and the tattoos on his tan skin, the gray strands in his dark hair and beard, and his hypnotic brown eyes and big cock. She thanked her lucky stars again that she was married to such a handsome man. A man who knew exactly what to say and do to make her body respond. For Meredith, Joel was her first, her one and only. She knew she wasn't missing out on anything or anyone else when he was her endgame. 

As soon as Joel made it to her open legs, he planted his face there. She was glad he still had his beard because she loved the feel of the coarse hair on her soft skin. His warm lips kissed her inner thighs, making her tremble. Then, he pushed the fabric to her G-string to the side and kissed her pussy. Her eyes rolled to the ceiling. 

“Yes,” she sighed.

Joel slipped his tongue in between her slick folds and she nearly screamed. Instead, she covered her moans with her hand. The last thing she needed was Hunter or Caleb asking her tomorrow why there were funny noises coming from upstairs. But it was going to be damn difficult to hold in her cries as Joel teased her clit with his expert tongue. He was using his fingers now, driving two of them inside her soaked pussy. 

“You're the sweetest thing I've ever tasted, Meredith,” he said.

She smiled at his comment. “What tastes better? My pussy or ice cream?” It was an attempt to mock Joel, but when he licked inside her and said in his deep, sexy voice, “Your pussy, baby,” her toes fucking curled. 

As Joel feasted on her pussy, Meredith squeezed and pinched her nipples. "Please, Daddy.” She gulped for air. “Daddy, I _need_ to come...” She lowered a hand to grab a fistful of his hair, grinding her pussy against his mouth. 

Joel responded by sucking harder on her clit and twisting his fingers further inside her. That was it for Meredith. She shattered into a million pieces, releasing her juices all over Joel's face. She was right; no one else in this world could ever compare to him. When she loosened her grip on the back of his head, he looked up at her, licking his lips and wiping his mouth and beard. 

She gave him a relaxed smile. “We made another mess.”

“We're about to make another one.” 

Joel grabbed her hips and rolled them over so he was on his back. He placed her on top so she was straddling his hard dick. As soon as she felt it pressed against her pussy, she began to slide back and forth on his cock, rubbing it with the outside of her drenched G-string. He watched her move like those nights at the Bang-A-Rang, where his heavy gaze made her heat beat faster and her empty pussy clench with arousal. 

“Do you want Daddy's cock inside you, baby?” Joel asked as though he was reading her mind.

With a nod, Meredith lifted herself up and pushed the tiny material covering her pussy to the side. She grabbed his cock and slowly sank down, impaling herself on his stiff member. She winced through the delicious burn of his big cock sliding into her. 

Joel gently squeezed her hips. “Be a good girl. I know you can take it.”

She nodded again, her breathing labored and sweat trickling from in between her breasts to her taut stomach. 

“That's it, that's it, baby, take all of it.” Joel watched her sink lower on his dick until she gasped and found herself stuffed with nine inches of cock inside her. “That's my good little girl.”

Meredith definitely felt little as Joel grabbed her hips and bounced her up and down his cock. Moaning, she tilted her head back, letting her long blonde hair cascade down behind her, while her tits jiggled from his commanding force. She was so full of him that it hurt and healed her at the same time. 

Biting her lip, she looked down at Joel's face. Their gazes locked, and she immediately felt all the love he was pouring out to her. It was overwhelming and intoxicating. She lowered her mouth to his and kissed him, wanting to drink from the source and get more drunk with pleasure. With their mouths pressed together, Meredith started to move her hips on her own, sliding his slippery cock in and out of her pussy, desperate for him to reach her most intimate spots.

Joel found something else to do with his hands. He grabbed her ass, encouraging her to increase her tempo. When she did, he brought a hand down hard on her bare bottom. The sting ricocheted through her body. She opened her mouth to warn him about making too much noise, but the thought was lost when he spanked her again. 

“That's for wearing that slutty dress.” Two spanks. “That's for calling me an old man.” Three spanks. “And that's for you, for being my good girl.”

Meredith mewled with each strike of his hand. She gripped his broad shoulders for leverage as she bounced faster on Joel's cock. Her moans grew louder when he wrapped his mouth around her nipples. With Joel's cock hitting her G-spot and his mouth sucking her tits, she was about to come for a second time.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck...” Meredith shut her eyes and shuddered on top of Joel, coming harder than before. Each tremor from her powerful orgasm rocked her to her core. Joel's cock had to be made of magic, that was the only explanation. Exhausted and out of breath, she slumped forward into his arms. 

But Joel wasn't done. Still hard and inside her, he carefully placed her on her left side and bent her right leg over his waist. Pressing his chest to her back, he drove in and out of her at a relentless pace. She cried out helplessly. Fuck, if he kept that up, she was going to come again, and knowing Joel, that was exactly what he wanted. Kissing the side of her neck, he pulled on her nipples, sending shivers down her spine. 

“Are you mine?” Joel said, rubbing circles on her clit now.

Meredith sighed. “I'm yours.”

Her husband, her lover, her pirate, her protector, her guardian, her Daddy. 

She turned her head to capture his mouth, their tongues touching and gliding against one another in a sloppy kiss. Lowering her gaze, Meredith watched Joel moved his fingers faster on her clit while still slamming his cock in and out of her sore pussy. It was flesh on flesh, and it was too damn much. The first ripple of her third orgasm started rumbling inside her. 

She shuddered. “I'm coming...I'm coming...” 

“Show me, baby, show me how you come on Daddy's cock.” Joel kissed her again, sucking on her tongue. 

When she came seconds later, he swallowed her moans and wrapped his strong arms around her twitching body. He was right there with her. With his mouth still pressed on her lips, he groaned and released his seed inside her.

Meredith softly whimpered. “Hmm...yes, yes, Daddy...” 

Joel's movements slowed, but he continued to pump his cock into her. She knew why. They were trying for one more baby. Maybe another boy with green eyes or maybe a sister for Lyla. When he slipped out of her, he quickly pulled the pink fabric of the G-string back to cover her pussy, not letting one drop of cum escape. His mind was probably filled with images of her pregnant belly and swollen breasts. Even when she was pregnant, he couldn't keep his hands off her. 

He rolled over on her, smothering her soft tits with his hard chest. Without saying a word, he brushed her hair from her eyes, and she kissed his jawline silently. Meredith loved these quiet moments after their lovemaking. It was where they were the loudest. 

Joel propped himself up on his elbows and looked at her with that faraway expression. She reached up, slowly tracing his face with her fingertips. It took her a moment, but she could see so clearly now. 

“It's me,” Meredith said with a small smile. 

He lowered himself back down to her, covering her smile with a kiss. “It's you.”

THE END


End file.
